


Ампутированная бабочка

by Jimmy_from_Suburbia



Category: Smetana TV
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, Ангелы-хранители, Библейские-блять-отсылки, Выплюни это в окно, Мифические существа, Русский, Хэппи энд!, Юмор, Я дико извиняюсь, драма, насилие, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmy_from_Suburbia/pseuds/Jimmy_from_Suburbia
Summary: Он был каким-то странным, слишком неуклюжим и безрассудным. Всё, с чем ему приходилось сталкиваться, хотело его убить. С дипломом у Васи не заладилось с самого начала.Или AU, где Вася учится на ангела-хранителя, а Женя — тема его экзаменационной работы.





	1. Евангелие от Васи

**Author's Note:**

> АХТУНГ! СМЕТАНА ТВ, ЕСЛИ СУДЬБА ВАС СЮДА ЗАНЕСЛА! Герои занимаются сексом! Мужицкая трахина, пиздец! Берегите себя и своих близких, прости господи.
> 
> Тут один чудесный человек сделал красоту, [вот](https://twitter.com/DiHummelZ/status/955516192906711040).
> 
> А ещё фанфик можно прочитать [здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6318651) или просто зайти и поставить сыроежку :)

В столовой приятно пахнет, хоть здесь никто и не ест. На прилавке стоит автомат с подсветкой, внутри которого пенится что-то, похожее на жидкую сладкую вату. Из-за него выглядывает макушка кассира, натирающего высокие стеклянные бокалы и расставляющего их по полкам ровными рядами. Сейчас идёт пара, но за столиками всё-равно сгрудились студенты в белоснежной форме, которым нечем заняться во время окна. Кто-то из них молча читает книгу, потягивая клубящийся в стакане коктейль из странного автомата с подсветкой, кто-то пишет конспекты, с завистью и раздражением поглядывая на столики, за которыми идёт оживлённый разговор. Изредка разные компании перебрасываются короткими репликами, то тут, то там слышится смех.  
  
— Вась, у меня получается, что он проживёт три года и умрёт от падения со слона, это нормально? — Девушка с волнистыми чёрными волосами пихает локтем светловолосого парня с полупустым бокалом, увлечённо рассказывающего историю про апостола Павла, которому первокурсники на днях подкинули в портфель книгу по греческой мифологии. — Ну Вася, проверь, пожалуйста.  
  
Вася наконец отвлекается от обсуждения, заглядывает подруге в тетрадь и задумчиво чешет нос.  
  
— А откуда он у тебя?  
  
— Из Индонезии… — Она листает учебник и, открыв его на нужной странице, указывает на текст задачи. — Ой, нет, этот из Индии!  
  
— Так, ну тогда возможно… — Вася забирает у неё книгу и, шикнув в сторону расшумевшейся компании, начинает сверять записи в тетради с условием задачи. — Посчитано вроде верно… А-а, понял, ты указываешь в формуле апрельский коэффициент, а он у тебя родился в августе. И ты вычитаешь продолжительность жизни семьи из общей продолжительности жизни в Индии, а их надо сложить. — Он достаёт из пенала подруги карандаш и аккуратно переписывает решение заново — на этот раз правильно. — Вот, так что он проживёт пятьдесят семь лет. — Посмотрев следующую формулу, продиктовав всё себе под нос, сверившись с таблицей в учебнике и немного подумав, он добавляет: — А с причиной смерти да, всё верно.  
  
— А разве причина не через возраст выводится? — подключается сидящий напротив парень с рыжими, аккуратно уложенными кудрями и круглыми очками на переносице. Он из параллельной группы, и, если Вася правильно помнит, зовут его Измаил. И это, пожалуй, единственный из всех студентов их потока, чьё имя соответствует тому, чем они здесь занимаются. — Как у тебя получилась та же самая и у трёх, и у пятидесяти семи?  
  
Вася устало на него смотрит и, вернув тетрадь задумавшейся подруге, отвечает:  
  
— Через наименьший делитель после единицы она выводится, умник. — Он закатывает глаза и отпивает из своего стакана, рукавом стирая пену над верхней губой. Рукав остаётся абсолютно сухим и всё таким же белоснежным. — Ты даже граф столько в таблицах не найдёшь, если через возраст считать будешь.  
  
Рыжий парень пожимает плечами и утыкается в книгу, обложка которой спрятана под плотным листом бумаги. Вася усмехается и возвращается к своей компании, где разговор о преподавателях давно ушёл в более актуальное для выпускников русло.  
  
— Все выбрали себе научруков? — интересуется Люда, покачивая скрещенными под столом ногами и прикусывая трубочку, торчащую из её стакана. — Кто-нибудь ещё записался к Павлу?  
  
Студенты тут же оживляются и поднимают галдёж, вспоминая темы своих курсовых и высказывая предположения насчёт того, кому какой человек попадётся в качестве дипломной работы. На самом деле все, кто поступает в Небесный Охранительный Университет, узнают, что из себя представляет выпускной экзамен, ещё на первом курсе: выпускнику случайным образом выбирают человека, который вскоре умрёт, и студент должен сделать так, чтобы он не откинулся раньше, чем ему предначертано. В этом и заключается задача всех хранителей — следить, чтобы люди проживали строго отведённое им время и ни секундой меньше. Естественно, студенты должны предварительно вычислить момент смерти своего человека. И провести с ним каждый божий день до самой смерти. Довольно долгий выпускной экзамен, но бессмертным существам некуда спешить.  
  
К слову, дольше положенного людям тоже жить не полагается.  
  
— Мы у Златоуста будем сдавать, — продолжают делиться своими планами студенты, а на плечо Васе ложится ладонь, несильно сжимая, и он поворачивается.  
  
— А наш отличник — поехавший, — это, конечно же, Дима — лучший друг Васи, с которым они были знакомы ещё при жизни и ни там, ни уже в университете ни шагу не делали друг без друга. И вот на последнем курсе их пути всё-таки разошлись. — Он записался к архангелу Михаилу.  
  
— Серьёзно? — Вася ловит на себе сразу десяток взглядов: какие-то изумлённые, какие-то насмешливые, а кто-то даже смотрит с искренним сочувствием. Например, всё та же Люда, выбравшая себе научным руководителем апостола. Не худший, конечно, но и не лучший выбор, по мнению Васи.  
  
— Ну да, — отвечает он, допивая коктейль и отставляя стакан, — мы со Светой ещё в прошлом году к нему записались. — Оглядывая однокурсников и как будто пытаясь перед ними оправдаться, он добавляет: — У него очень маленький набор на самом деле, человек пять всего. А много кто хочет. Вы же слышали, где сейчас его выпускники?  
  
Кто-то фыркает.  
  
— Ага, кто на Седьмом небе, а кто помер давно!  
  
И это даже не фигура речи, но Васю это не пугает. Архангел Михаил отличается особой строгостью и требовательностью — это им известно ещё с третьего курса, на котором он преподавал историю. Но кроме того весь университет знает, что экзаменационные задания Михаил выдаёт такие, что некоторые выпускники не выдерживают и их за неуспеваемость низвергают на землю, где они проживают вполне неплохую жизнь и умирают. Только уже без шанса на повышение в ранг ангела — просто умирают, не оставляя после себя ничего, кроме надгробной плиты, да имени в бумагах престарелого нотариуса. Именно так в их универе выглядит отчисление.  
  
Но зато те, кто успешно защищает свой диплом, без необходимой отработки попадают на Седьмое небо — лучшую кафедру их факультета, где либо пишут научные работы, либо преподают. Изредка они также могут спускаться на землю и брать под крыло кого-нибудь из людей.  
  
И Вася готов рискнуть.  
  
Дни пролетают незаметно за активной подготовкой и изучением работ выпускников прошлых лет, и вот они со Светой проходят собеседование с архангелом и от других хранителей получают свои работы, которые займут их на очень долгое время. В задании нет никаких данных, кроме имени, даты рождения и времени, когда ангел-хранитель должен будет приступить к своим прямым обязанностям. Всё остальное студентам предстоит выяснить самим.  
  
**_Калинкин Евгений Михайлович  
  
Родился: 6.10.1993  
  
Начало работы: 1.09.2015 00:00 по московскому времени_**  
  
Вася безотлагательно приступает к вычислению дня и причины смерти, потому что до момента вступления в должность остаётся меньше суток, а как только под крылом у него окажется человек, времени на теоретическую часть работы останется значительно меньше. Он больше десяти раз перепроверяет все подсчёты и к концу дня с уверенностью отмечает в самом начале своей работы:  
  
**_Время смерти: 17.04.2017 21:04 по московскому времени_  
  
Причина: вооружённое нападение**  
  
Меньше, чем через два года, этот человек умрёт, но сейчас Вася готов положить все силы на его защиту. Он горит от предвкушения и давно забытого юношеского азарта, выясняя, где именно будет находиться Женя Калинкин этой ночью, и ещё до того, как часы бьют полночь, оказывается у дверей нужной квартиры, где встречает того хранителя, которого ему предстоит заменить. Тот выглядит радостным, когда пожимает Васе руку и желает ему удачи, и Вася улыбается, прощаясь с ним и осторожно проходя сквозь дверь. Хранители не невидимы для людей, но у них достаточно других способностей, которые реализуются только на земле: вроде умения проходить сквозь стены или видеть будущее своего человека на минуту вперёд.  
  
Оказавшись внутри, Вася осматривается и с облегчением выдыхает: судя по царящей в квартире тишине никого, кроме Жени, здесь нет, а если и есть, скорее всего они спят. Под ноги попадается разбросанная по полу обувь, которой достаточно много для одного человека, так что Вася предполагает, что у его подопечного всё же есть сожители, но судя по отсутствию других хранителей, они сейчас не здесь. До слуха доносится тихое тиканье часов и шорох, источником которого, как предполагает Вася, является сам Женя, которого ему необходимо увидеть, чтобы способность видеть будущее наконец проявилась. Он идёт на звук, отмечая для себя, что квартира двухкомнатная, но довольно небольшая, двери обоих комнат приоткрыты, и Вася на цыпочках крадётся к той, где, как ему кажется, и находится тот, за кем ему предстоит наблюдать всю ночь, а затем и неполные два года.  
  
Он видит кровать и пятно света на ней, а затем, приглядевшись, замечает и человека. И тут его чуть не сбивает с ног: то ли от нахлынувших ощущений, совершенно новых и таких интенсивных, что всё тело начинает вопить от перенапряжения, то ли от картины, которая в ярких красках предстаёт перед его глазами. Темнота вокруг рассеивается, зрение и слух улучшаются, а мир внезапно начинает существовать как будто в двух пространствах, хотя на самом деле это всего лишь два разных времени с разницей в одну минуту. И в обоих пространствах происходит то, что он не был готов увидеть.  
  
Вася застаёт своего оберегаемого в момент, когда тот дрочит на гей-порно.  
  
И даже при том, что он тут же отскакивает от двери как ошпаренный, ему всё равно приходится наблюдать за тем, как Женя кончает.  


* * *

  
Женя какой-то неуклюжий, безрассудный и слишком нескладный, а всё, с чем ему приходится сталкиваться, пытается его убить. Или же он сам пытается себя убить, если подходящий случай не подворачивается сам собой. Женя шляется по заброшкам, перебегает дорогу на красный свет, много пьёт и курит и пробует самые травмоопасные развлечения, какие только можно отыскать. Инстинкт самосохранения удерживает его только от крыш и прыжков с парашютом, чему Вася безмерно рад, хотя этого и недостаточно. Но хуже всего не то, что ему постоянно приходится предотвращать Женину смерть, а то, что он имеет право предотвращать только её. Все травмы, ссадины, синяки и ожоги он предвидит, но вмешаться не может, потому что предпринимать какие-то действия по отношению к оберегаемому ангелы могут только в случае крайней необходимости.  
  
Поэтому он сидит сейчас напротив Жени за замызганным столом в Сабвее и молча давится своим сэндвичем, зная, что кофе в Женином стакане невыносимо горячий и обожжёт ему всё нёбо.  
  
Они познакомились в парикмахерской, где провели в очереди целый час и успели обсудить как Васино выдуманное прошлое, так и вполне реальную учёбу Жени, их хобби и интересы, а также отвратительный сервис парикмахерской. К моменту, когда на головах обоих был наведён порядок, парни стали хорошими друзьями и сейчас этой дружбе было уже полгода, за которые Вася так и не научился полностью контролировать свои органы чувств и иногда всё так же путался между настоящим и будущим.  
  
— Что нет?  
  
— А? — Вася давится, и капля сырного соуса падает ему на брюки. Бормоча что-то бессвязное себе под нос, он хватает салфетку и аккуратно пытается убрать её, но это не университетская форма, отталкивающая от себя грязь, поэтому жёлтое пятнышко на бледно-серой ткани всё-таки остаётся. — Ну ё моё.  
  
— И всё-таки ты ругаешься, как детсадовец, — замечает Женя, всё ещё морщась от полученного ожога, а Вася фыркает, отбрасывая салфетку в сторону. Он бы и рад выругаться, тем более что в некоторых ситуациях Женю так и хочется покрыть трёхэтажным матом, но это физически невозможно. На нём как-будто стоит не отключающаяся автозамена, не пропуская выражений грубее чем «твою мать, ну что ты будешь делать». Очень тяжело так жить, честно говоря, он планирует обсудить это с начальством, когда вернётся в университет. — Так, ты не помнишь, какой тут код в туалете? Саня спрашивал уже.  
  
Саша Ваш — предмет Жениных воздыханий, вышедший пять минут назад покурить и до сих пор не вернувшийся к ним за столик. Он весёлый, Вася ему даже симпатизирует в какой-то степени, но все его идеи включают в себя слишком много прилагательного «небезопасный» и слишком мало здравого смысла, и влюблённый по уши Женя не может ему сопротивляться. А Вася не может сопротивляться Жене, когда тот уговаривает его пойти вместе с ними кормить с рук бродячих собак.  
  
Сашин хранитель сидит за несколько столиков от них, видимо, не желая когда-либо вступать с оберегаемым в более тесные отношения. Вася его понимает.  
  
— Нет, — теперь уже к месту отвечает он, отпивает пепси из своего стакана и морщится: слишком сладко, он скучает по тому коктейлю, который они с одногруппниками всегда пили в перерывах. — Попробуй спросить на кассе.  
  
Когда Женя уходит, Вася достаёт ручку и больше чем наполовину исписанный блокнот и приступает к описанию сегодняшнего инцидента, которое он позже обязательно перенесёт в чистовой вариант диплома.  
  
_12.03.2016 13:58 Заданный ход событий был изменён по причине его опасности для жизни оберегаемого. Обстоятельства: с Нового года остались петарды, взял неисправную, хотел использовать; пришлось изъять._  
  
Этот блокнот далеко не первый, и количество записей в нём растёт так стремительно, что Вася теперь старается максимально сокращать подробности, оставляя лишь самое необходимое. От него всё равно не требуются красочные описания, нужно лишь отчитаться о результатах проделанной работы. Он ещё раз пробегает глазами по сделанной записи и, проверяя, как там Женя, но стараясь не вдаваться в подробности, прячет блокнот в сумку. Через минуту Женя будет мыть руки, так что всё в порядке.  
  
Но ещё Женя забудет, что в туалете слишком низкая притолока над дверью, что выльется в набитую шишку и череду хлёстких, заковыристых ругательств. Он вообще так часто набивает себе шишки, что Вася давно перестал считать. Морщась от навязчивой картинки перед глазами, он отпивает ещё немного газировки и опять давится, потому что именно в этот момент напротив падает вернувшийся с улицы Саня. От него пахнет сигаретами, а на свитере видны небольшие тёмные пятна — видимо, снова идёт мокрый снег. Всё ещё чувствуя пузырьки углекислого газа в носу и стараясь прокашляться, Вася не может не думать о том, что повышенная чувствительность рецепторов могла бы не распространяться на вкусовые и осязательные. Чем это может помочь в его работе?  
  
— Ну что, я предлагаю выдвигаться? — тем временем говорит Саня, вытаскивая мусор из карманов куртки и скидывая его на поднос. — Там сейчас пиздец какой-то с погодой начнётся… — Он поднимает взгляд. — А где Калиныч?  
  
Прежде, чем Вася успевает ответить, Женя сам появляется у столика.  
  
— Я тут. — Он потирает ушибленный лоб и шипит. — Ёбаный свет, ёбаная дверь… Вот сука, почему это постоянно случается?  
  
Это, конечно, риторический вопрос, поэтому Вася держит все просящиеся на язык ответы при себе и лишь тяжело вздыхает, поднимаясь и наматывая на шею шарф. Вся одежда, естественно, как и деньги на еду, достаётся ему через начальство, ведь при графике ангела-хранителя довольно непросто устроиться на работу. К счастью, на небесах есть ребята со вкусом, поэтому на подобранные ему образы Вася не жалуется. Разве что уродливый свитер с косоглазой обезьяной, в котором ему пришлось проходить всю новогоднюю ночь, был перебором.  
  
— Бля, вот прикиньте, если б у меня ангел-хранитель был, он же пизданулся бы.  
  
И хорошо, что Вася уже отставил свой стакан с пепси. Слышать такие вещи ему приходится нечасто, но чувствует он себя каждый раз не в своей тарелке, как будто от него ждут немедленной реакции, а он не может ничего ответить. Он понимает, что в его существование не верят, и это, конечно, хорошо, но как бы ему хотелось, чтобы то, что он делает, не оставалось незамеченным.  
  
Они выходят на улицу. Снег действительно валит огромными хлопьями, забивается за шиворот, слепит глаза и мешает следить за дорогой. Вася, правда, всё равно видит прекрасно, но в то же время ярче всех ощущает холодные струйки талой воды, скатывающиеся по спине.  
  
Женя с Саней болтают о чём-то своём, а Вася плетётся чуть позади, гадая, где сейчас идёт второй хранитель и напевая себе под нос какую-то песню. Он много их успел выучить: отчасти благодаря Жене, отчасти заведениям быстрого питания с без конца играющим радио. Даже проникся любовью к группе Серебро. Перед глазами мелькает будущее, Женя хлопает Сашу по плечу и приобнимает, и Вася отчего-то улыбается.  
  
Вдруг с крыши падает здоровый кусок подтаявшей ледяной корки.  
  
Кровь заливает будущее, а у Васи ёкает что-то в груди. Он видит смерть одного и того же человека как минимум раз в неделю, но всё равно смотреть на это — невыносимое испытание. Как будто обрывается ниточка, связывающая его с землёй, но он не улетает на небеса, а проваливается куда-то вниз. Чувство падения длится не больше секунды, но выныривает Вася полностью сосредоточенным лишь на одном — на спасении того, за чью жизнь он отвечает головой.  
  
Тело — натянутая пружина, всё вокруг теряет очертания кроме человека и пространства вокруг него.  
  
— Жень, может, отойдёшь от крыши? — осторожно начинает он. В запасе меньше минуты, поэтому необходимо действовать как можно быстрее. Пока будущее не меняется: всё то же кровавое пятно на асфальте и нервно набирающий скорую Саня. — Не дай бог что свалится.  
  
— Да забей, — отмахивается Женя, натягивая шарф на нос.  
  
— Я серьёзно, — почти угрожающе рычит Вася, но на этот раз вовсе не получает ответа.  
  
Остаётся несколько шагов до места, где лежит окровавленный труп, и Вася понимает, что медлить больше нельзя. Со словами «Я сказал отойди, твою мать, от крыши!» он хватает Женю за руку и дёргает на себя. Раздаётся треск. С пальто отлетает пуговица, но прежде, чем Женя успевает выругаться, прямо перед ним приземляется огромный снежный пласт, рассыпаясь ледяными осколками по асфальту. Часть из них даже отскакивает парням в лицо, и Вася отворачивается, инстинктивно прижимая Женю ближе к себе. На минуту в воздухе повисает тишина.  
  
В будущем всё в порядке.  
  
Вася может выдохнуть.  
  
— Пиздец… — Теперь ему кажется, что он чувствует, как Женя дрожит, и эта совершенно человеческая, _живая_ реакция заставляет его наконец прийти в себя. Он в последний раз чуть крепче его приобнимает и отстраняется, машинально вытирая лоб. — Блять, оно б меня убило. Пиздец.  
  
Оно действительно бы убило, но Вася решает промолчать, чтобы не нагнетать ситуацию. Он впервые так явно вмешивается в события — обычно ему удаётся незаметно увести Женю от опасности или, как петарду, изъять её источник до того, как он успеет себя проявить. Поэтому сейчас — случай особенный и он понятия не имеет, как себя вести. Он просто стоит и молчит, надеясь, что всё как-то разрешится само-собой.  
  
Саша стоит чуть поодаль и матерится себе под нос, а Женя рядом шепчет, едва слышно, но не даром у Васи отличный слух:  
  
— Это точно был знак. — Он дышит на замёрзшие руки и засовывает их в карманы, всё ещё не двигаясь с места. — Я сегодня ему скажу. Хватит тянуть кота за яйца.  
  
Васе хочется взвыть, но он лишь закусывает губу и поднимает глаза к небу. Даже тогда, когда он в последний момент вытаскивает Женю из цепких лап смерти, тот думает лишь о своём ненаглядном возлюбленном. Это можно понять, но всё же даже ангелу хочется получить свой кусочек внимания.  
  
Хотя бы пресловутое «спасибо», ведь действительно никаких сил не напасёшься с таким оберегаемым.  
  
Оберегаемый же тем временем наклоняется к Васе и заговорщически шепчет ему на ухо, будто тот ещё этого не слышал:  
  
— Вась, я признаюсь Сане сегодня. — Именно Вася — тот лучший друг, который выслушивает все душевные терзания и пытается подбодрить, когда случай кажется совсем безнадёжным. Именно он посвящён во все тайны, касающиеся Саши: отчасти потому, что Женя никогда не устаёт о нём говорить, а отчасти из-за того, что они проводят вместе в буквальном смысле каждую секунду Жениной жизни. — Оставишь нас с ним? Не сейчас, позже.  
  
Вася не оставит, не имеет права, но он кивает, обещая исчезнуть хотя бы из поля зрения.  
  
— Удачи, — говорит он, стряхивая с волос ещё не успевший растаять снег.  
  
В метро они едут молча, каждый пребывая в каких-то своих мыслях, а когда снова выходят на улицу, Вася под молчаливым взглядом Жени признаётся, что ему на этот раз нужно убежать по делам, поэтому он не сможет составить им компанию. Благодарная улыбка, которую он получает в ответ на свои слова, вселяет в него надежду на то, что вся эта затея закончится благополучно. Быстро прощаясь с друзьями, он поворачивает в другую сторону и заходит за угол, где замечает второго хранителя, пристроившегося в жидкой тени пятиэтажки. Они молча кивают друг другу, и Васе впервые удаётся разглядеть парня чуть получше. Здоровый, с красноватыми глазами и синим то ли от холода, то ли от природы лицом, он скорее похож на сорокалетнего пьяницу, чем на бессмертное существо, посланное на землю с великой миссией.  
  
— Лёха.  
  
— Вася.  
  
Они пожимают друг другу руки и тут же прячут их в карманы. Ветер стих, и снег теперь валит медленно, тая прямо под носками ботинок и превращаясь в жидкую серую массу. Вася думает, что скучает по ласкающему слух треску снежинок и сухим носкам.  
  
Женя с Сашей плутают недолго и вскоре заходят в бар, который выглядит так, будто весь бюджет хозяев ушёл на неоновую вывеску «Мёртвый Койот» над дверью. Внутри этого заведения катастрофически тесно и, к счастью, темно, так что хранители, немного помедлив, всё-таки заходят внутрь и пробираются в противоположный от ребят угол, предусмотрительно прихватив с бара по стакану пива. Ангелы не пьянеют, но Васе нравится горьковатый вкус, к тому же они не хотят привлекать к себе лишнего внимания. Поэтому они сидят за липким покосившимся столом и, морщась от витающего в воздухе смрада, сосредоточиваются на своих оберегаемых.  
  
Те сидят за похожим столиком, и в настоящем Вася видит только их макушки, а вот в будущем видит всё. Перед ними тоже пиво, и в то время, как Саня залпом выпивает почти половину и, стерев с губ пену, пытается втянуть друга в обсуждение девушки за барной стойкой, Женя не притрагивается к своему стакану и молча наблюдает за тем, как в нём медленно оседает пена. Ему явно не по себе, но он даже улыбается и смеётся, когда Саня начинает жевать салфетку, испепеляя барменшу наиграно страстным взглядом. Вася тоже не может сдержать ухмылку, тем более что пока всё вроде идёт неплохо. Лёха же сидит рядом с абсолютно равнодушным выражением на лице и выглядит так, будто его сейчас стошнит. Васе хочется поинтересоваться, сколько ему ещё осталось терпеть Сашины проделки, но решает всё же оставить этот разговор на потом. Почему-то ему кажется, что ещё долго.  
  
— Сколько у тебя их было? — Возможный разговор возможной пары подслушивать всё-таки не хочется, поэтому Вася решает отвлечься, делая глоток пива и заинтересованно косясь в сторону нового знакомого.  
  
— Этот тринадцатый, — мрачно отзывается Лёха, почёсывая заросшую щетиной щёку. — Зря твой это затеял. — Он вздыхает, а по Васиной спине пробегает неприятный холодок. — Если Саша напьётся, ещё и по мордасам надавать не побрезгует.  
  
— Они же давно дружат, не надаёт, — возражает Вася, а Лёха лишь пожимает плечами. — Да не надаёт! — более настойчиво, будто убеждая сам себя, добавляет он и теперь уже весь сосредоточивается на ребятах, стараясь не пропустить ни слова из их разговора.  
  
Однако когда дело действительно доходит до разговора, он хочет заткнуть уши и не слышать этого, потому что голос Жени дрожит. Вася сглатывает и переводит взгляд на Лёху, который отчего-то кажется ему ещё более синим, чем обычно.  
  
— Я, вообще-то, говорить не хотел, — Женя откашливается и начинает теребить серьгу в ухе, упорно сверля взглядом всё такой же полный стакан, — но… Если нет, ты так и скажи, и мы забудем. Бля, ну ты же знаешь, что мне парни нравятся?  
  
— А-а, сука, ты что на Васю нашего запал? — На лице Сани расплывается довольная улыбка, а у Васи горят уши, то ли от смятения, то ли от негодования.  
  
— Что? — у Жени даже голос выравнивается, будто от удивления мандраж отступает на второй план. Вася пьёт пиво, стараясь игнорировать то, что этот мандраж попросту передался ему. — Нет, почему… нет. Блять, Сань, на тебя. — Пока Саша молчит, а на Женю потихоньку накатывает осознание, он пытается что-то добавить. То ли чтобы исправить положение, то ли чтобы просто заполнить тяжёлую неловкую тишину. — Уже два года как, если честно. Я не хотел говорить. — Его голос слабеет и в конце он почти шёпотом просто добавляет: — Пиздец.  
  
Саня вскакивает с места, тут же садится обратно и снова встаёт, а Вася молится, чтобы он всерьёз не вздумал начать мордобой. Потому что если Женю кто-то посмеет бить за что-то подобное, он не сможет пообещать, что не станет вмешиваться. Тем более когда в запасе есть минута, и Женя ещё только-только начинает заводить свою речь.  
  
— Блять, Жень, — как-то по-искреннему раздосадованно сплёвывает Саша и лезет за сигаретами, но передумывает и просто прячет руки в карманы. — Ты же… Что за хуйня.  
  
— Если нет, давай забудем, — пытается он исправить положение, и голос снова дрожит, а Вася сжимает кулаки. — Саш, сядь.  
  
Но тот мотает головой и хватает со стула сумку.  
  
— Нет. — Он впервые выглядит таким растерянным, обычно даже в самых дурацких и противоречивых ситуациях он умудряется отшутиться, но сейчас может лишь странно вращать глазами и метаться из стороны в сторону. — Нет, я пойду. Давай до…— Он, конечно, хочет сказать «до завтра», но обрывает сам себя и просто повторяет: — Давай.  
  
И уходит. Женя сидит, не говоря ни слова и не пытаясь его остановить, и лишь с тоской глядит в удаляющуюся спину. В последний момент Саша оборачивается, и до слуха всех, наблюдающих эту сцену, отголоском доносится «Извини», а затем его силуэт проглатывает теснящаяся у выхода толпа.  
  
Отвлекаясь от будущего, Вася замечает, что Лёха поднимается со своего места, оставляя недопитое пиво на столе. Какое-то время они смотрят друг на друга, без слов понимая всё, что вертится у каждого в голове. Конечно, свой оберегаемый всегда остаётся в приоритете у ангела-хранителя, но Васе кажется, что в покрасневших усталых глазах он видит что-то похожее на сочувствие.  
  
Ангелы не сильны в лечении разбитых сердец.  
  
Лёха уходит, а Вася остаётся сидеть за столом, наблюдая за тем, как Саша проталкивается к выходу, и впервые мечтает о том, чтобы пиво наконец подействовало. В кармане завалялось ещё несколько бумажных купюр, и он тратит их все на баре, заказывая виски с лимоном. Он никогда его не пробовал, да и всё это походило на самообман, но лучше так, чем сидеть в заблеванном углу бара и ждать. Он залпом осушает шот и тут же закашливается от неожиданного обжигающего чувства где-то глубоко в горле. Заедая неудачный опыт лимоном, Вася думает, что без опьянения пить это совсем неинтересно, а у пива хотя бы вкус приятный.  
  
— Блять, — Женя уже выпил всё, что было у него в стакане, и теперь сидит, опустив голову на руки и ругаясь себе под нос. Усилием воли Вася удерживает себя на месте и, на этот раз медленнее, выпивает ещё виски. — Пиздец. Говно, блять…  
  
Так они и сидят до закрытия. Вася делает вид, что пьёт, а Женя напивается на самом деле, и на этот раз ему можно это простить. Обычно он делает это без повода, а Васе просто приходится разгребать последствия, но в этот раз даже последствий нет: это просто грустная одинокая попойка, и Женя не буянит, а просто плачет, уронив голову на руки, когда перед ним накапливается семь или восемь грязных бокалов.  
  
Наконец Вася встаёт и по опустевшему к утру залу идёт к столику, на котором Женя уже едва ли не спит.  
  
— Вставай, герой любовник, — наверное, это грубо, но вряд ли Женя в состоянии оценить бестактность, — отвезём тебя домой.  
  
Он бурчит что-то неразборчивое и всхлипывает, а Вася, вздохнув, поднимает его и закидывает безвольно болтающуюся руку себе на плечо. Он, хоть и тощий, но довольно тяжёлый, и прежде, чем они оказываются на улице, приходится изрядно попотеть. К счастью, в карманах Васи находится мелочь, оставшаяся после того, как он все деньги спустил на виски, и они вызывают такси.  
  
В салоне тепло, Женя всем телом наваливается Васе на плечо и заливает слюнями его свитшот, а водитель зевает, но едет быстро, и уже через пятнадцать минут они стоят у нужного дома. Всеми силами удерживая извивающегося Женю от падения, Вася шарит в его карманах в поисках ключа и, найдя, вваливается в подъезд, едва не спотыкаясь о загнувшийся угол коврика. На четвёртый этаж при отсутствии лифта они забираются каким-то чудом: не потому, что Васе очень тяжело, он всё-таки не чувствует усталости, всё дело в том, что Женя никак не хочет идти, а его длинные ноги цепляются за ступеньки.  
  
Не разуваясь, Вася сразу тащит его в спальню и, словно мешок, скидывает на кровать, наконец распрямляя спину. Женя падает с глухим звуком, а куртка на нём перекручивается, что наверняка неудобно. Тяжело пыхтя, Вася стаскивает с него всё лишнее, оставляя только трусы и белую майку, заталкивает его как можно дальше на кровать и накрывает одеялом. Одежду он скидывает в угол и садится рядом с тяжело дышащим Женей, опуская руку ему на лоб.  
  
— Вась, — пересохшие губы едва заметно шевелятся в темноте, и Вася чувствует кислый запах отторгаемого желудком алкоголя, — а как ты меня нашёл?  
  
— Ты сам мне сказал, — озвучивает он первое пришедшее в голову оправдание и убирает волосы с горячего, влажного от пота лба, — спи.  
  
— Да? — Женя хмурится и шмыгает носом. — Я что-то не помню…  
  
Они молчат, а Вася машинально гладит его по спутанным волосам, думая о том, что нужно не забыть принести тазик. Со стены монотонно тикают часы, и Женя сонно бормочет:  
  
— Хороший ты, Вась… Наверное, поэтому он и подумал, что это я о тебе.  
  
Он спокойно засыпает, а Вася какое-то время ещё сидит рядом, а потом встаёт и начинает ходить по комнате, разглядывая фотографии на стенах и корешки книг. Он давно хотел это сделать, но до сих пор проводил здесь время лишь как незваный и никому не заметный гость, а теперь у него появилась возможность всё рассмотреть, не боясь, что кто-нибудь увидит и вызовет полицию. К тому же ему нужно на что-то отвлечься, чтобы не думать о своей первой ошибке при исполнении обязанностей хранителя.  
  
Раньше ему удавалось не вмешиваться в Женино будущее без крайней необходимости, но сейчас что-то изменилось. Он даже не думал, что помогает человеку, которому ничего не угрожает, когда вытаскивал Женю из бара.  
  
Он катится по наклонной и не знает, как остановиться.


	2. Евангелие от Жени

В мае его отчисляют из университета. Женя этим не гордится, но чувствует колоссальное облегчение и наконец-то находит время на себя. Его вообще тянет на кардинальные перемены, поэтому он стрижётся почти под ноль и прокалывает нос. О стрижке он почти сразу жалеет, но решает, что в его жизни давно не хватало импульсивных поступков — пожалуй, с того момента, как их общение с Сашей сошло на нет. Как-то так сложилось, что главный генератор безумных идей в Жениной жизни начал всё чаще отказываться от предложений провести время вместе, а Женя просто перестал настаивать. У него всё равно всегда есть Вася на случай, если нужен тот, кто составит компанию, к тому же в новом году круг его общения расширяется благодаря заметно увеличившемуся количеству свободного времени. И ещё он заводит тиндер.  
  
Жизнь сводит его с Лапуком и Доброкотовым, и в какой-то момент кому-то из них приходит в голову идея создать канал на Ютубе, а остальные её подхватывают. У них нет ни денег, ни связей, но находится довольно неплохая камера и море энтузиазма, а также уйма свободного времени. Вася, конечно, к ним присоединяется, но в качестве оператора. Его легко понять, учитывая специфику их видео, — не каждому захочется жрать кошачий корм и подставляться под удары током, а уж тем более показывать это людям в интернете.  
  
Доброкотов на самом деле тоже не в восторге, но место оператора уже занято.  
  
Сегодня они снимают очередной выпуск в пабе, где собираются напиться и в таком состоянии рассказывать сюжет фильма «Сумерки», но до съёмок дело всё никак не доходит, хотя идея всем, включая Васю, кажется отличной. Отчасти в этой задержке виноват Женя, но отступаться от своего он не собирается, даже если они сегодня так и не начнут.  
  
— Нет, пацаны, я сыграю, я сыграю, — Женя действительно хочет сегодня остаться трезвым, потому что на вечер у него запланирована важная и даже обещающая секс встреча, — блять, да кто догадается?  
  
— Бля, да мы же договаривались, — стонет Лапук, но потом просто отмахивается, наливая себе в стакан виски: — а, делай, что хочешь, — и потом уже обращается к Васе: — Можешь тогда с него начать.  
  
Женя садится за стол и берёт в руки стакан, в котором, в отличие от всех остальных, плещется пиво. Стараясь расфокусировать взгляд и отпивая немного, чтобы настроиться на нужный лад, он думает, что мог бы так отыгрывать все их пьяные выпуски. Но по большей части сниматься пьяным действительно веселее, поэтому он оставляет эту идею на тот случай, если однажды из-за такого образа жизни у него откажет печень. Вася даёт знак, что можно начинать.  
  
— Только, пожалуйста, не расхваливай Паттисона.  
  
— Иди нахуй, — отмахивается Женя, делая ещё глоток. — Итак, «Сумерки» — это шедевр кинематографа. Он о вампирах, главный вампир — Эдвард Каллен, которого играет Роберт Паттисон, и все хотят его… Да? Да. Все хотят его, и даже этот волосатый мальчик-оборотень Джейкоб.  
  
Вася фыркает. А Женя в итоге всё равно расхваливает Паттисона, потому что ему никто не может этого запретить. Всё равно они потом вырежут большую часть отснятого материала и оставят только самые удачные моменты, а чтобы таких было как можно больше, Жене нужно войти в образ. Ему кажется, что пока он ведёт себя достаточно правдоподобно.  
  
— А сама поворачивается и смотрит, и «я его трахну».  
  
— Этой Беллой был Калинкин, — доносится из-за камеры, и Женя, едва не выплёвывая только что отпитое пиво, показывает Васе средний палец. А потом, даже не пытаясь сдержать улыбку, продолжает:  
  
— Да, так и было.  
  
Они заканчивают снимать выпуск уже ближе к вечеру, и все потихоньку расходятся. Последним уходит Вася, а Женя остаётся в пабе, где в скором времени должен появиться парень, с которым они познакомились в тиндере. Он на шесть лет старше, но вроде вежливый и, судя по маленьким размытым фотографиям в профиле, довольно симпатичный. И он за две недели общения ни разу не прислал фотографию своего члена, а это дорогого стоит.  
  
Женя смотрит на часы и нервно стучит пальцами по столу. Пиво уже закончилось, а в интернет лезть не хочется, поэтому он развлекает себя тем, что разглядывает других посетителей. За соседним столиком стайка девушек примерно одного с ним возраста, одна из них кому-то звонит и недовольно отмахивается от подруг, которые ей активно что-то нашёптывают. В углу одиноко сидит, схватившись за голову, тучный мужчина в пиджаке, а перед ним стоит нетронутый графин с водкой и какой-то салат, и это выглядит настолько печально, что Женя мысленно поднимает за него свой стакан с пивом. За баром невысокий темнокожий парень протирает бокалы и, улыбаясь, подмигивает девушке, которая пьёт что-то похожее на пиво, но розоватого оттенка и печатает что-то на ноутбуке, не обращая на него никакого внимания. Женя усмехается и машинально тянется к проколотому носу, где с недавних пор красуется простенькое кольцо с шариком. Он теребит его и смотрит на дверь.  
  
За разрисованным стеклом видно группу людей, которые скорее всего вышли покурить, но вскоре между ними кто-то протискивается и заходит внутрь паба. Чья-то фигура медленно движется в приглушённом свете ламп, но Жене не удаётся разглядеть человека, пока тот не подходит вплотную к его столику.  
  
— Женя? — осторожно спрашивает парень и, когда Женя кивает, расплывается в улыбке. — Привет, я Ваня.  
  
— Да, привет, — он тоже улыбается и неловко ёрзает на стуле. — Рад тебя видеть… очень.  
  
Ваня садится напротив и заказывает себе пиво, а Женя внимательно разглядывает его, чувствуя себя как-то некомфортно. Возможно, всё-таки стоило выпить побольше, чтобы перестать нервничать и набраться смелости, но уже поздно об этом думать. Женя ловит себя на том, что сидит и кусает ногти, и тут же старается убрать руку от лица. Он подпирает ей голову и пытается принять как можно более непринуждённую позу, снова возвращаясь к изучению своего спутника. На Ване мешковатая серая толстовка, её капюшон накинут на голову, и из-под него в разные стороны торчат светло-рыжие волосы. Взгляд у него хоть и дружелюбный, но тяжёлый, на подбородке лёгкая щетина, а на шее темнеет часть какой-то татуировки. Он конопатый, и на секунду Женя задумывается, не опасно ли делать татуировки на усыпанной веснушками коже. Скорее всего нет, раз у этого парня ещё и рукав набит.  
  
Обращая внимание на Ванины руки, Женя сглатывает, взглядом прослеживая выступающие вены и вьющиеся чёрные, красные и жёлтые линии татуировки. Ваня теребит какую-то резинку, а на его пальцах поблёскивают крупные металлические кольца с гравировкой, которую Женя, конечно же, не может разглядеть.  
  
— Ты если цветы ждал, то извини, в другой раз, — ухмыляется Ваня, забирая у официантки свой бокал и делая глоток. — Или могу пойти сейчас с газона нарвать, там клевер клёвый.  
  
— Клевер, — фыркает Женя, но улыбается. Волнение немного отступает, он расслабляется и вытягивает ноги, случайно сталкиваясь ступнями с Ваней, но не меняя своего положения. Ваня приподнимает бровь, и из-за того, что она почти не видна, сливаясь по цвету с кожей, выглядит это как-то неестественно. — Хоть бы с клумбы что-то предложил, глазки эти Анютины те же, а то ерунда какая-то.  
  
— Не сезон, — смеётся Ваня и наконец снимает свой капюшон, под которым оказываются песочного цвета волосы, неравномерно примятые к голове и местами смешно топорщащиеся в разные стороны. — Но я учту.  
  
Они болтают, смеются и заказывают ещё по стакану пива, к которому впрочем почти не проявляют интереса и оно в конце концов выдыхается. Рассказывают друг другу про свои семьи, обсуждают политику, музыку и любимые фильмы. Разговор заходит о «Титанике» и оба признаются, что в детстве были немножко влюблены в Ди Каприо, а на моменте его смерти рыдают при каждом повторном просмотре. Всё идёт хорошо, и за непринуждённой беседой Женя расслабляется настолько, что вдруг ни с того ни с сего выдаёт:  
  
— Поедем ко мне? — и даже не жалеет об этом, потому что парень, не скрывающий того, что он плачет над «Титаником», не может не вызывать доверия.  
  
А Ваня улыбается и отвечает:  
  
— Я уж думал, что ты не предложишь.  
  
Вваливаясь в квартиру и спотыкаясь о разбросанные по полу прихожей ботинки, они целуются и, не разуваясь, идут в комнату, где тут же падают на кровать. Женя не знает, за что хвататься, поэтому на всякий случай сразу же принимается расстёгивать Ванин ремень, одновременно с тем пытаясь сбросить на пол свои кеды и не отрываясь от чужих губ. Ваня нависает над ним, и Женя чувствует, как с него стягивают свитшот, а следом и джинсы, и думает, что, возможно, происходящее и не станет чем-то большим, но по крайней мере своего он не упустит.  
  
Он крепко цепляется за мускулистую шею и разводит ноги, обхватывая ими Ваню за бёдра и притягивая к себе. Ему кажется, что он слышит глухой утробный рык, поэтому, протягивая руку к прикроватной тумбочке и сбивая с неё рамку с фотографией какого-то озера, он выдвигает верхний ящик и, изловчившись, вытаскивает из него полупустой флакончик смазки и презерватив. Всё это он суёт Ване, надеясь, что тот быстро поймёт намёк.  
  
Кусая губы, он царапает Ване спину, пока тот его растягивает: быстро, но так мокро, что Жене кажется, на продолжение смазки у них не останется. Когда же предварительные ласки заканчиваются и Ваня входит в него резким толчком, Женя невольно скулит и впивается зубами ему в плечо, чувствуя на языке солёный вкус пота и пытаясь достать рукой до собственного члена.  
  
Удовольствие накатывает волнами и так увлекает, что Женя не сразу чувствует сильные руки у себя на горле. Сначала они сжимаются едва ощутимо, но время идёт, и хватка усиливается, а воздуха в лёгкие поступает всё меньше. Женя хочет освободиться, но давление становится лишь сильнее, а в голову ударяет острая вспышка боли, когда в кожу впиваются твёрдые ободки колец.  
  
— Тс-с, — бормочет ему на ухо Ваня, продолжая толкаться и всем телом вдавливая его в кровать, — тебе понравится, доверься мне.  
  
Но Женя больше не хочет доверять, ему хочется сбросить потное тело с себя и заорать, но изо рта вырывается только булькающий хрип:  
  
— Блять, слезь. Больной ублюдок, что ты…  
  
Перед глазами начинают мелькать разноцветные круги, а всё вокруг темнеет и окрашивается в тёмно-бордовый. Женю охватывает паника, он пытается дёрнуться и просунуть вторую руку между их телами, но не может сориентироваться и найти опору. Да и Ваня значительно сильнее и тяжелее его, и приподнять его хоть немного оказывается непосильной для Жени задачей. Он чувствует себя наколотой на иглу бабочкой, которая делает свои последние вдохи и машет крыльями, не понимая, что это бесполезно. Вот только он-то как раз начинает что-то такое понимать. Кому это может нравиться.  
  
Сквозь заволакивающий сознание туман он слышит:  
  
— Жень, у тебя там было незаперто, я хотел…  
  
Он успевает лишь подумать: «Вася», как вдруг прямо над ним раздаётся какой-то хруст, вес навалившегося на него тела уменьшается и в лёгкие резко врывается поток свежего воздуха. От неожиданности горло саднит, и на Женю нападает такой сильный кашель, что на глазах выступают слёзы, а уши закладывает, будто он только что вынырнул из воды. Он ничего не слышит и не чувствует, всё его существо сосредоточено только на том, чтобы не потерять сознание и не захлебнуться от попыток вдохнуть как можно глубже.  
  
Рядом происходит какое-то шевеление, и он скорее осознаёт, чем реально слышит крики:  
  
— Больной, ты бы убил его!  
  
— Какого хуя, что я тебе сделал-то? — слышится грохот и чей-то вопль. — Блять, за что? Ты ёбырь его, что ли? Так он сам трахаться полез, я не заставлял! Ай, блять, отпусти! Отпусти, сука!  
  
Второй голос слишком тихий, и Жене не удаётся его разобрать, но он наконец-то может открыть глаза и взглянуть на происходящее в комнате. Это действительно Вася, и он взашеи пихает голого и упирающегося Ваню к дверям, свободной рукой пресекая все его попытки вырваться. Жалкое и довольно отвратительное зрелище, но куда более отвратительным оно было ещё пару минут назад. И как бы всё это ни было ужасно и мерзко, почему-то на душе у Жени становится легче и даже кашель наконец отступает.  
  
— Дай хоть одеться, ай блять! — Ваня хватается за тянущую его руку, за что тут же получает затрещину.  
  
— На лестнице оденешься!  
  
Они уже в прихожей, и Жене хочется встать и пойти за ними, но как только он опускает ногу с кровати, голова начинает кружиться и перед глазами всё плывёт, так что он всё же решает оставить эту затею. Вместо этого он оглядывает свою спальню, чтобы оценить степень урона, и кривится, осознавая, в каком виде Вася его застал. Он и раньше попадал в довольно мерзкие ситуации, но по неловкости все они меркли по сравнению с той сценой, которая развернулась перед Васей сегодня. Выудив из-под кровати трусы, Женя натягивает их, берёт с тумбочки телефон и, включив фронтальную камеру, подносит к шее. Видно плохо, но он всё же может разглядеть небольшие тёмные пятна там, где в кожу вдавливались пальцы и особенно жуткие следы от гравированных колец. К горлу подступает тошнота.  
  
— Ещё раз подойдёшь к нему — убью, понял? — В коридоре хлопает дверь, и Женя вздрагивает. Он не хочет смотреть Васе в глаза, хоть и понимает, что друг не станет его в чём-то упрекать. Ему одновременно стыдно, противно от того, что с ним такое вообще случилось, а ещё очень страшно от того, что Васи могло здесь и не оказаться. Женя сглатывает, потирая шею, и откладывает телефон, стараясь прогнать из головы картинки произошедшего.  
  
Вася входит в комнату и как будто сдувается, как только встречается взглядом с Женей. Его лицо смягчается, плечи опускаются и расслабляются, из-за чего он кажется чуть меньше и безобиднее. Не то чтобы Женя до сегодняшнего дня подозревал в нём задатки боксёра или рестлера, но с другой стороны не так уж много он знал о Васе. Если подумать, не знал практически ничего. Немного помедлив, Вася подходит к кровати, садится на самый край и опускает взгляд на сцепленные пальцы.  
  
Первым молчание нарушает Женя:  
  
— Прости, — он сам не узнаёт свой голос, откашливается и обнимает себя за плечи, вдруг осознавая, как сильно замёрз, — что увидел этот пиздец.  
  
— Ты дурак? — Женя поднимает взгляд и к своему удивлению обнаруживает, что на этот раз на Васином лице нет ни намёка на улыбку. Ему вообще кажется, что он впервые видит друга таким серьёзным.  
  
— Да, — это правда, Женя не спорит, но для того, чтобы сохранить крохи достоинства, добавляет: — Наверное. — В горле неприятно саднит, а во рту так сухо, что ему кажется, будто он чувствует на языке вкус песка. Солёный. — Водички бы…  
  
— Я принесу.  
  
Вася уходит, а Женя закутывается в одеяло, пытаясь согреться и прогнать из головы все мысли, которые роятся там бесформенным тёмным облаком. Вот только в трусах до омерзения липко, всё тело в своём и, что хуже, в чужом поту, а на шее скорее всего наливаются фиолетовые синяки. Ему нужен душ и, возможно, двухдневный сон. А лучше летаргический.  
  
Вася возвращается с кружкой воды и снова садится на кровать.  
  
— Спасибо. — Женя делает глоток и, стараясь не смотреть на друга, морщится от царапающего ощущения глубоко в горле. Он клятвенно обещает себе удалить тиндер и больше никогда не знакомиться в интернете. — И за воду, и за…  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, если бы… — Вася обрывает себя на полуслове и едва слышно, но при этом глядя прямо на Женю говорит: — Он мог тебя убить. Что это вообще... Ты как?  
  
Женя сглатывает и неопределённо качает головой, отставляя кружку на тумбочку. Он и сам не знает, как он. И что теперь с этим делать.  
  
Он плетётся в ванную, где включает такую горячую воду, что едва ли может её вынести, чистит зубы и встаёт под душ. Сначала он просто изучает оседающие на плитке капли и бездумно следит взглядом за тем, как они медленно стекают вниз, просачиваясь в зазор между стеной и бортиком ванны. Член всё ещё стоит, но о дрочке сейчас не может быть и речи, да и Жене кажется, что это больше нервное возбуждение, чем сексуальное. Он подавляет новый приступ кашля и пытается сосредоточиться на чём-то хорошем, вылавливая из памяти приятные воспоминания, не связанные с сексом. Они с парнями катались на скейтах в конце июня для очередного выпуска, и Лапук разбил себе локоть. Они простояли три часа в очереди на фестивале мороженого, чтобы достать чёрное, а потом смеялись над Доброкотовым, который испачкал в нём белые штаны. На прошлых выходных они с Васей устроили себе марафон фильмов о Гарри Поттере, и Женя уснул в миске недоеденных чипсов где-то на середине «Принца-полукровки».  
  
Всё это не очень помогает, но Женя хотя бы расслабляется. Голова начинает кружиться от жары, поэтому он быстро выключает воду и вылезает из душа, мимоходом бросая взгляд на своё отражение в зеркале. На шее действительно проступают жуткие на вид лиловые пятна, а на груди краснеет пара засосов. Потирая их, Женя морщится. Видок у него так себе.  
  
Думая, что стоило захватить с собой чистые трусы, он заматывается в полотенце и выходит из ванной.  
  
В комнате темно, а Вася лежит на кровати и, кажется, спит. Стараясь не шуметь, Женя вытаскивает из шкафа первые попавшиеся под руку домашние шорты и надевает их, отбрасывая полотенце на пол. Обычно он спит без пижамы, но сейчас в его постели Вася, а всё тело даже после горячего душа немного знобит, так что он выуживает из шкафа ещё и растянутую футболку с Наруто. С улыбкой глядя на спящего друга, Женя залезает под одеяло и вдруг думает, что все приятные воспоминания, пришедшие к нему в душе, так или иначе связаны с ним.  
  
— Спасибо, — бормочет он, придвигаясь ближе к Васе и закрывая глаза, — правда, спасибо…  
  
Вася рядом с ним горячий, словно печка.  


* * *

  
Женю будит странный запах и треск, доносящийся с кухни, и он, протерев глаза и бросив мимолётный взгляд на часы, показывающие половину девятого, плетётся на звук. Там перед ним открывается прекрасная в своей безмолвности картина. Со сковородкой в одной руке Вася стоит у включённой газовой плиты и без разбору нажимает кнопки на кофемашине, то и дело поправляя стоящую под краном кружку, будто все проблемы заключаются в ней. Машинка, конечно, старая и не самая дорогая, но всё-таки жалко, поэтому Женя решает вмешаться.  
  
— Что ты делаешь, чудовище? — Он подтягивает сползшие за ночь шорты и садится на край стола, широко зевая и почёсывая раздражённую кожу на груди. Всё тело ломит, как будто по нему прошлись асфальтоукладчиком, а шею словно обвивает моток колючей проволоки.  
  
— Завтрак.  
  
Он не успевает больше ничего добавить, потому что масло со сковородки брызгает ему на руку и он шипит от боли, на какое-то время даже забывая о кофемашине. На самом деле это далеко не первый раз, когда в Васе обнаруживается странное отсутствие минимальных познаний в каких-то бытовых вещах, при том что он при желании может поддержать любой разговор о политике или искусстве. Он как-то два часа доказывал Лапуку, что Шолохов не писал роман «Тихий Дон», а украл его у кого-то из офицеров белой армии, и Лапук в конце концов ему поверил. Причём звучал он тогда так убедительно, что в разговор даже Женя втянулся, хотя был крайне далёк от классической литературы во всех её проявлениях. Сейчас же Вася стоит у кофемашины и не может разобраться в трёх кнопках, на одной из которых нарисован большой белый значок включения. Женя подходит к нему, чтобы самостоятельно приготовить кофе, но его взгляд вдруг падает на плиту.  
  
На горелке дымится что-то чёрное и очень отдалённо напоминающее обуглившийся кусок яичницы.  
  
— Вася, Вася, горит!  
  
Первым делом Женя отталкивает Васю в сторону, едва не получая в грудь сковородкой, поворачивает ручку от конфорки, а затем хватает из ящика первую попавшуюся вилку, подцепляет на неё подгоревшее нечто и скидывает всё это в раковину. Туда же летит сковородка вместе с догорающими остатками яичницы. Смахнув со лба выступивший пот, Женя подходит к кофемашине и осторожно её осматривает, но к счастью, она даже не включена в розетку, так что в этом случае Васины благородные потуги проходят бесследно. Между тем, герой сегодняшнего утра подходит к раковине и вытаскивает оттуда сковородку, вертя её в руках и грустно смотря на перекатывающиеся по ней ошмётки.  
  
— Не понимаю, — бормочет он и чешет затылок, — а как вот? Как?  
  
У него на лице читается такое искреннее недоумение, что Женя просто не выдерживает. Он прыскает и, схватившись за живот, начинает хохотать, заваливаясь на кухонную тумбу. Почти тут же он закашливается, но всё равно не может остановиться. Вася, такой умный, взрослый и решительный, не умеет готовить обыкновенную яичницу. Откуда он только такой свалился.  
  
— Блять, что это за пиздец? — сквозь смех выдавливает он и, отобрав у Васи сковородку, включает в раковине воду, начиная усердно оттирать пригоревшие чёрные куски. — Вась, у неё антипригарное покрытие, что ты с ней делал?  
  
— Ничего. — Вася пожимает плечами. — Что теперь делать?  
  
— Сядь и не вставай, пожалуйста, — командует Женя, вытирая отмытую сковородку кухонным полотенцем и снова заливая её маслом.  
  
Вскоре на столе дымится две тарелки с яичницей и две кружки кофе: один с молоком и ложкой сахара для Васи и другой без молока, но с корицей и просто до неприличия сладкий. Они садятся завтракать, и какое-то время тишину кухни нарушает только звон вилок и тихое чавканье. Вася выглядит очень помято, и Женя краем сознания думает, что стоило предложить ему во что-то переодеться. Вася вдруг давится яичницей, а Женя делает глоток и заинтересованно прищуривается.   
  
— Вась, сколько тебе лет? — Это странно, но он действительно не знает, хотя они знакомы больше года. — Мне кажется, мы не отмечали твой день рождения?  
  
— Двадцать девять, — сипит он, отпивая свой кофе. — Двадцать восьмого ноября будет тридцать.  
  
— Ну нихуя себе. — Теперь уже давится Женя, вытирая губы краем футболки, и думает, что неплохо будет запустить стирку, если это сможет спасти вещи, в которых он был вчера. — Пиздец ты старый, конечно, я думал, тебе пятнадцать. — Вася одаривает его скептическим взглядом и молча показывает средний палец. Женя довольно ухмыляется. — И что, ни семьи, ни детей? В таком-то преклонном возрасте?  
  
Вася пинает его под столом, но тоже посмеивается в свою чашку, хоть и старается сделать вид, что это не так.  
  
— А-а, или ты тоже по мальчикам? — Женя щёлкает пальцами. — Я прав?  
  
— В моём преклонном возрасте прилично быть только по дедушкам.  
  
У Жени в голове витает целая куча вопросов про бывших, про родителей и друзей, про Васину ориентацию и много чего ещё, но он всё же догадывается, что разговор становится слишком неловким, и меняет тему. Если Вася захочет, он сам ему когда-нибудь расскажет.  
  
— Думаю, парни уже выложили видос, давай глянем?  
  
Наверное, спустя какое-то время они перестанут по десять раз пересматривать свои видео: сначала с гордостью, а затем находя всё больше и больше неудачных реплик, кадров, ракурсов или склеек. Но пока их канал только развивается, потихоньку подбираясь к двумстам тысячам подписчиков, удержаться от этого просто невозможно. Да и не хочется, если честно, тем более что обнаружение ошибок в старых роликах помогает им не допускать их в новых. Как и следовало ожидать, новый выпуск уже на канале с вызывающей подписью «ПЬЯНЫЙ ПЕРЕСКАЗ» и то ли плачущим, то ли спящим Доброкотовым на заставке.  
  
Парни устраиваются на старом кухонном диване с местами протёртой, местами залитой чем-то коричневым обивкой, и Женя по-хозяйски заваливается на Васю, стараясь разместить телефон так, чтобы было видно обоим. Васино колено больно упирается под лопатку, но ему слишком лень двигаться, чтобы исправить положение. Тем более когда на плечо ложится тёплая ладонь, а затылок щекочет горячим дыханием. Когда видео заканчивается, Женя пролистывает страницу вниз и начинает читать комментарии.  
  
— Так, ну тут куча типа «хочу Калинкина», «формат топ», «усы топ» — это про Доброкотова, наверное, «сделайте пьяный пересказ Гарри Поттера»… О, мы как раз его с тобой пересматривали недавно! — Он листает дальше и хмурится. — Так, тут злые какие-то пошли… «уберите пидора», «Лапук стрёмный и несмешно», «Женя Калинкин пидор, фу пиздец»… Бля, вот в пиздец звёздочку поставили, а в пидор — нет, ну и нахуя тогда вообще цензурить.  
  
— Идиоты, — усмехается Вася, и Женя чувствует, как тёплая рука слегка сдавливает его плечо. — Что там ещё? «Белла хочет трахнуть Эдварда, а я Калинкина»… «Фу, педики», хэштег «больше Лапука»… Так, «снимите парни пробуют пьяный твистер»… Блин, а это прикольно, мне кажется.  
  
— Бля, вот нихуя у тебя зрение охуенное, я даже завидую, — Женя оборачивается и надавливает Васе на колено, всё-таки пытаясь усесться поудобнее. — Сука, а прикинь среди этих злых комментариев вчерашний мудак есть?  
  
Ему очень не хочется вслух произносить его имя, тем более что Женю мутит даже от такого ненавязчивого упоминания вчерашней ночи перед Васей, ставшим её невольным свидетелем. Он сглатывает, понимая, что сказал, и отворачивается, начиная ещё более усердно рыться в телефоне. Однако как только затылок обдаёт горячее дыхание Васи, плечи расслабляются, а по всему телу бегут мурашки.  
  
— Я его убью, — он говорит это так легко и непринуждённо, будто это в порядке вещей, и Женя даже не уверен, от чего его бросает в дрожь: от удовольствия или закравшейся на подсознательный уровень веры в то, что Вася действительно это сделает.  
  
— Ты яичницу не смог приготовить, кого ты убьёшь, чучело, — всё равно бурчит он, закрывая ютуб, и ему отчего-то кажется, что Вася улыбается в ответ.  
  
— Посмотрим, — только и отвечает он, начиная шевелиться и заставляя Женю сменить позу. — Пошли уток кормить.  
  
Женя не может поверить, что этому парню в самом деле тридцать лет. Двадцать девять, не так важно. Они ещё летом ходили всей компанией на пруд, по дороге купили хлеб и решили немного покидать уткам, но из-за Васи пришлось возвращаться в ларёк и покупать ещё одну буханку. Ему настолько понравилось, как будто его родители были зоологами и всю жизнь запрещали ему не курить или есть сладкое перед едой, а бросать хлеб уткам. Теперь они ходят на пруд так часто и покупают так много самых дешёвых батонов, что на них уходит до неприличия много денег, а просьбы вроде этой больше не звучат как нечто непривычное. Женя готов держать пари, что рано или поздно они снимут видео «Утки пробуют хлеб» и это будет первым выпуском, в котором снимется Вася.  
  
Но он не может отказать, поэтому они скидывают пустую посуду в раковину и идут одеваться.  
  
Прежде, чем переодеть футболку, Женя подходит к зеркалу и пристально себя рассматривает, проводя пальцами по холодной поверхности в том месте, где отражается его шея с расплывающимся на ней синяком. Он какой-то фиолетовый с жёлтыми вкраплениями по краям, и это выглядит болезненно, но Жене почему-то не больно. Возможно, всё из-за кожи, на которой синяки появляются даже от взмаха крыльев бабочки, а может, так и должно быть. Он в любом случае не собирается этого выяснять, всё равно не чувствует в этом необходимости, да и результат беготня по больницам и полицейским участкам принесёт сомнительный. Морщась, он натягивает чистую футболку, свой любимый свитшот, а на шею повязывает шарф.  
  
Полностью одетый Вася уже ждёт его в дверях.  
  
На улице на удивление тепло, солнечно, пахнет отцветающими кустами шиповника, выхлопными газами и пожухлой травой, хотя на первый взгляд она всё ещё зелёная. В лужах отражаются пролетающие над головами птицы, на газоне лежит огромный лохматый пёс и широко зевает, а над его ухом вьётся толстый шмель.  
  
Парни заходят в ларёк, берут два самых дешёвых батона в нарезке, две бутылки светлого пива и идут к пруду. Женя открывает своё пиво ещё по дороге и надеется, что они всё это не зря затеяли и утки не успели никуда улететь. К счастью, переживает он зря, и у пруда их встречает громкий скрипучий гомон, а Васино лицо едва уловимо озаряется. Народу немного: какие-то дети на противоположном берегу, играющие с собакой, забегающей в воду за палкой и разгоняющей спокойно покачивающихся на воде птиц; компания подростков, курящих, болтающих о чём-то своём и, видимо, прогуливающих школу. Женя с Васей, двумя бутылками пива и двумя дешёвыми батонами хлеба. И утки.  
  
Они садятся поближе к воде, там, где им не будут мешать прибрежные заросли осоки, и открывают хлеб. Вася наконец тоже открывает своё пиво и делает первый глоток, а Женя внимательно на него смотрит, ненароком облизывая губы. Он даже не притрагивается к хлебу, а решает взять пример с компании подростков, достаёт из кармана помятую пачку сигарет и закуривает. Наверное, для горла это издевательство, но для нервов — самая настоящая награда. Пуская в воздух клубы сероватого дыма, он думает, как глупо они, должно быть, выглядят, и отчего-то улыбается.  
  
— Жень, кинь чем-нибудь вот в того, — Вася тычет куда-то в середину уже подплывшей к ним стаи, и Женя замечает, что у них вышла уже половина одного батона, — он один всё жрёт. — Что ж, если это правда, то у _«вот того»_ бездонный желудок.  
  
Женя лениво кидает куда-то наобум подвернувшуюся под руку палку.  
  
— Да не в того облезлого! — раздосадованно стонет Вася. — Вон, здоровый, видишь?  
  
Там, куда он указывает, действительно плавает довольно жирный селезень, который первым подлетает к каждому брошенному Васей куску, а если ему это не удаётся, гоняет более удачливую утку так долго, что та успевает пожалеть о том, что природа вообще наделила её чувством голода. Остальные птицы галдят, стараясь отплыть от него как можно дальше, а на взбаламученной воде покачиваются чьи-то перья. К месту кормёжки начинают слетаться даже голуби, и один особо наглый и тощий подкрадывается к ещё закрытому батону и начинает клевать пакет.  
  
— Бля, Вась, да ты просто всё время в него кидаешь, — лениво отвечает Женя, пытаясь ногой достать до голубя. Тот только чуть-чуть пятится, а затем снова возвращается к пакету, начиная клевать с ещё большим усердием. — Вот падла.  
  
— Да я не кидаю в него, видишь. — Очередной кусок хлеба сносит ветром, и он приземляется прямо на голову жирному селезню. — Это не я.  
  
— Ага, блять, не он… — Женя провожает нырнувшего селезня взглядом и делает очередной глоток пива. — Вася, Вася, ну такой глазомер у тебя, конечно.  
  
Вася несильно пихает его в плечо, а Женя толкает его в ответ и едва не роняет сигарету.  
  
— Я сейчас в него своей бутылкой кину, — но вместо этого Вася сам налегает на своё пиво, его лицо покрывается румянцем, а глаза задорно блестят, когда он опускает руку и ставит бутылку на землю. Женя никогда не видел его пьяным, но именно сейчас думает, что не отказался бы на это посмотреть, и решает, что на какой-нибудь из ближайших дней рождения они обязательно это устроят. Не так долго осталось до шестого октября, а там и двадцать восьмое ноября не за горами.  
  
Вася открывает второй батон и вполголоса прикрикивает на расшумевшихся голубей.  
  
И именно сейчас, сидя на берегу пруда, Женя впервые думает, что очень сильно хочет его поцеловать.


	3. Евангелие от Васи

Женя настаивает на том, что день рождения Васи они обязаны отметить, и если Вася не хочет никого звать к себе, то он сам всех соберёт. Вася не то чтобы возражает или сопротивляется, ему даже нравится эта идея, если и правда собирать всех на квартире у Жени.  
  
— Так, если уж мы проебали мой дэрэ, то хотя бы на твоём прибухнём. — Всех удовлетворяет такой исход, так что с Женей никто не спорит, и он с усердием берётся за дело, с утра копошась на кухне и запуская туда всех, кроме Васи. Это бесполезно, потому что Вася и так всё видит, но он старается им не мешать и делает вид, что смотрит телевизор.  
  
На самом деле день рождения Жени и правда не задался. Он ещё в сентябре подхватил сильную простуду и почти месяц провалялся в кровати, мучаясь то от жара, то от озноба и питаясь одними только лекарствами и той не очень разнообразной едой, которую Вася ему таскал и даже приноровился готовить на непривычной газовой плите. Единственным подарком, который он смог преподнести в этих условиях, были апельсины, потому что Вася не успевал добежать ни до одного магазина, расположенного дальше крошечного ларька под окнами или аптеки за углом. Но Женя вроде бы и не возражал и ел всё, что Вася ему приносил, а праздничным апельсинам даже как-то особенно обрадовался. А Вася в свою очередь ночами дежурил у его кровати, понятия не имея, что будет делать, если эта болезнь решит Женю убить. Тогда он заметил, что его прикосновения как-то положительно влияют на здоровье оберегаемого, и чем больше Вася его гладит по голове или обнимает в течение дня, тем лучше Женя чувствует себя к вечеру. Но Вася не помнил, чтобы такой эффект был описан в университетских учебниках, так что не очень полагался на свои наблюдения и продолжал бегать в аптеку. Тем более что в случае беды вряд ли в его арсенале нашлись бы способности, исцеляющие больного человека в течение минуты. Поэтому он со страхом, но без перерывов смотрел в будущее и молился, чтобы всё обошлось.  
  
И к счастью, уже к середине октября Женя заметно пошёл на поправку и Вася смог наконец-то расслабиться.  
  
И вот они уже сидят в Жениной комнате в компании Лапука, Доброкотова, девочки по имени Полина, которая снимает квартиру на пару с Женей, и её подруги, имя которой Вася не помнит. На голове у каждого красуется раздобытый где-то Женей праздничный колпак. Васе нравится собравшаяся здесь компания, и единственные, кого ему не хватает, — друзья с того света, хотя среди них и не принято отмечать подобные праздники. Он даже не уверен, что двадцать восьмое ноября — действительно дата его рождения, слишком давно он отмечал его в последний раз. Хотя сейчас объявлять об этом всё-таки поздно.  
  
С оглушительным хлопком Женя открывает бутылку шампанского, которое оказалось здесь по настоянию Поли, и под громкие неразборчивые крики разливает его по пластиковым стаканчикам.  
  
— Ну что ж, — начинает он, довольно улыбаясь, — давайте выпьем за Василия Шакулина, которому стукнул уже как бы тридцатник, да, пум-пум. — Все, включая Васю, посмеиваются и поднимают стаканы. — На самом деле он до сих пор тот ещё ребёнок иногда, и дай бог ему таким и оставаться, и это первое, что я хочу ему пожелать. А второе — я хочу поблагодарить его за то, какой он пиздецки охуенный друг, как он отлично бьёт по мордам, и, слава богу, не кому-то из нас, и, конечно, за апельсины. — Улыбаясь и под тихие крики «Ура!» сталкиваясь со всеми стаканчиками, он смотрит прямо Васе в глаза и добавляет: — С днём рождения.  
  
Вася смеётся и пьёт шампанское. Для него оно слишком сладкое, но сейчас это даже приятно, тем более он больше не позволяет себе той ошибки, которую совершил на Новый год, тайком выпив целый стакан залпом, пока никто не видел. Если он правильно помнит, у них за диваном стоит ещё виски, водка, пара бутылок колы и три или четыре упаковки с соком. Не так много, с точки зрения Васи, он всё равно не пьянеет.  
  
Стол у них довольно скудный, потому что с финансами последнее время какие-то сложности, но выглядит всё очень красиво. В центре стоит вазочка с оливками, которые кроме Васи никто не ест, поэтому в неё воткнута всего одна прозрачная светло-зелёная палочка в форме шпаги. Какой-то фирменный Женин салат с грибами, но без мяса, на удивление оказавшийся очень вкусным, хлеб и нарезанная тонкими ломтиками колбаса для тех, кто не поддерживает Жениного энтузиазма в соблюдении вегетарианского рациона. Ещё где-то в холодильнике стоит торт, но ребята пытаются сохранить это в секрете, а Вася не мешает им это делать.  
  
— Вася, — у Лапука уже кончилось шампанское, поэтому он лезет за диван и достаёт оттуда виски и первую бутылку колы, мешая себе коктейль, — а мы с Саньком приготовили тебе подарок!  
  
— Ах вы шмары, — зло выдыхает Женя, делая огромный глоток и опустошая свой стакан, а потом тянется за виски и сразу отливает себе столько, что для колы места почти не остаётся, — блять, договорились же, что все после… — Он недоговаривает и лишь раздосадованно взмахивает рукой, после чего лезет под стол за отдельным стаканчиком для лимонада. — Ай, да похуй, давайте.  
  
— Бля, прости, Жень, — Лапук выглядит действительно расстроенным и растерянно переглядывается с Доброкотовым. — Но что уже… Саш?  
  
Доброкотов закашливается и кивает, после чего, не говоря ни слова, уходит в коридор, где долго шуршит пакетами, и наконец возвращается, держа в руках небольшую вытянутую коробку с непропорционально огромным бантом на крышке. Вася растерянно забирает её, бормоча «спасибо» себе под нос, и, не до конца веря в происходящее, открывает свой подарок.  
  
— Это фляга, — невольно выдаёт он и достаёт её из коробки, проводя пальцем по лакированному боку. Фляга раскрашена под небо, и в белом полупрозрачном окошке на её лицевой стороне крупными печатными буквами написано: — _Танцуй, пока молодая,_ — читает Вася и усмехается, — спасибо, ребята.  
  
— Да, да, очень остроумно, — раздражённо бормочет Женя, открывая тем временем водку. В обоих его стаканах уже пусто, но Вася надеется, что просто не заметил, как он перелил часть своего виски кому-то из ребят. — Девочки, несите тогда наш сюрприз, раз эти жопошники уже всё равно всё испортили.  
  
Так дело и доходит до торта. Свечей у них нет, поэтому Поля сразу режет его на пять частей, ведь до завтра всё равно вряд ли что-то останется, и Васе пихают тарелку с самым большим куском. А потом бутылка с остатками шампанского переходит девочкам, а все парни налегают кто на водку, кто на вискарь. Вася разбавляет водку вишнёвым соком, Женя апельсиновым, Лапук продолжает мешать виски с колой, а Доброкотов хлещет чистую водку, закусывая колбасой, и как-то странно шевелит усами, когда прошибает особенно сильно. Отпивая из своего стаканчика, Вася думает, что такой коктейль нравится ему больше, чем шампанское.  
  
Торт тоже довольно вкусный, с ягодным желе, которое Вася обожает, и тонкой миндальной стружкой. Он расправляется где-то с половиной, когда на него вдруг наваливается Женя и суёт ко рту свой, немного помятый стаканчик, на дне которого плещется оранжевая жидкость. Пока Вася фокусирует на нём взгляд, он успевает заметить, что торт на Жениной тарелке лежит нетронутым.  
  
— Попробуй, с апельсином, — настойчиво требует Женя, и, поддавшись его уговорам, Вася немного отпивает. На самом деле водки здесь гораздо больше, чем апельсина, поэтому напиток очень горчит, и Вася кривится.  
  
— Как ты это пьёшь, — бурчит он, заедая всё тортом, а Женя выхватывает у него из рук его стаканчик и, отхлебнув порядочный глоток, задумчиво поднимает взгляд к потолку. В его очках отражается свет лампочки, которая одиноко на чёрном шнуре свисает с потолка, и от этого Женин взгляд кажется немного кошачьим.  
  
— Нормально, — говорит он, почёсывая нос, а потом, отпив у Васи ещё немного, протяжно добавляет: — Твоё вкуснее.  
  
Вася молча забирает у него «апельсиновый» напиток, оставляя Жене со вкусом вишни, и, доливая ещё сока, делает глоток. Так на вкус гораздо лучше, хотя и горчит несколько сильнее, чем вишнёвый. В свою очередь Женя льёт себе ещё водки, и Вася тяжело вздыхает, уже представляя себе их завтрашнее утро. Хотя, если так продолжится, Женю потянет блевать даже раньше. В любом случае, раз уж он задался целью напиться, Васе остаётся лишь поблагодарить бога за то, что он делает это дома, и проследить за тем, чтобы Женя не навернулся где-нибудь в туалете и не разбил себе голову об унитаз.  
  
Полина включает музыку, на всю квартиру начинает играть Серебро, и, даже будучи совершенно трезвым, Вася не может сдержаться и начинает подпевать. К его удивлению, к припеву подключается даже Лапук, и они, проливая на пол содержимое своих стаканов, во всё горло орут «Мама Люба». Вася снова чувствует навалившегося на него Женю и, обернувшись, машинально убирает волосы, налипшие ему на лоб.  
  
— Надо поссать, — бормочет Женя, уткнувшись ему в плечо. — Вась, пошли.  
  
— Пойти с тобой поссать? — смеясь, переспрашивает Вася, и ловит на себе расфокусированный, но от того не менее скептический взгляд.  
  
— Я так и сказал.  
  
Женя поднимается с места и тянет Васю за собой, и тому ничего и не остаётся, кроме как с опустевшим стаканчиком в одной руке и другой рукой в крепкой Жениной хватке поплестись за ним. Остальные как будто не замечают их исчезновения, увлечённые пением, тортом и алкоголем. Начинается новая песня, и Вася краем глаза замечает, что Полина лезет на кровать и тащит за собой Лапука, но тот падает и ударяется коленом о край стола. До слуха доносится хрюкающий смех девочки, имя которой он всё никак не может вспомнить, хохот Доброкотова и звон чего-то разбившегося, за которым следует череда ругательств. Вася осторожно смотрит на Женю, но тот, кажется, не обращает на ребят никакого внимания.  
  
Они не идут в туалет. Они заходят в Полинину спальню, Женя закрывает дверь и с размаху падает на кровать, раскидывая руки в стороны. Подумав, Вася садится рядом, ставит стаканчик на такую же, как и в Жениной комнате, прикроватную тумбочку и пихает его в бок.  
  
— Ты хочешь обоссать Полине кровать?  
  
— Нет, я не хочу, чтобы эти хмыри видели мой подарок.  
  
Он свешивается с кровати, некоторое время слепо шарит под ней ладонью и, выудив наконец оттуда маленькую чёрную коробочку, молча пихает её Васе в руки. Здесь полумрак, но Вася отлично видит и в нём, тем более что он помнит эту коробочку и прекрасно знает, что в ней лежит. Очень сложно сделать сюрприз тому, кто пристально следит за каждым твоим шагом. Особенно если ты об этом не знаешь.  
  
Видимо, он слишком долго пялится на неё, глупо улыбаясь и не говоря ни слова, так что Женя нетерпеливо требует:  
  
— Чего смотришь, открой.  
  
В коробочке лежат часы. Не какие-то вычурные, громоздкие, занимающие половину руки и выглядящие как что-то, чем можно запустить ракетную установку, а простые и изящные, серебристые на чёрном кожаном ремешке. Стрелки показывают половину двенадцатого и слегка поблёскивают в тусклом свете, льющемся из окна. Васе эти часы понравились ещё тогда, когда Женя минут двадцать стоял перед витриной и смотрел на них, задумчиво почёсывая подбородок, будто за двадцать минут с часами могло что-то случиться. У него вообще была привычка стоять у витрины с какой-то нужной ему вещью минут пять минимум, прежде чем сказать самому себе: «Покупаю!» и полезть в кошелёк за деньгами.  
  
Вася опять слишком долго сидит, не меняясь в лице и не говоря ни слова, и Женя осторожно интересуется:  
  
— Что, не нравится?  
  
— Нравится! — Спохватившись, он вытаскивает часы и пытается надеть их, но Женя вдруг перехватывает его руки. Движение выходит осторожным, но настойчивым, и от неожиданности Вася даже не сопротивляется, разжимая пальцы и замирая в ожидании.  
  
— Дай я, — тихо говорит Женя и кладёт Васину руку себе на колени, едва ощутимо пробегаясь кончиками пальцев по запястью и надевая на него часы.  
  
Женя слишком пьяный, чтобы с лёгкостью застегнуть что-то настолько маленькое, но Вася ему не мешает и наблюдает за тем, как длинные пальцы неуклюже порхают над ремешком и борются с непослушной застёжкой. Он слышит тиканье и улыбается, видя, как в будущем Женя так и засыпает, склонившись над его рукой и тихо посапывая. Картина, конечно, очаровательная, но вряд ли Женя будет рад проснуться после ночи в такой позе, ещё и с похмельем. И Вася не может ничего с собой поделать — он не видит ничего плохого в том, чтобы заранее принять более комфортную для сна позу.  
  
— Жень, давай поудобнее сядем? — шепчет он, наклоняясь чуть ниже, и ласково проводит ладонью по его плечу, призывая подвинуться ближе к стенке. Но Женя шипит и не выпускает ремешка из рук, продолжая с ним ковыряться, поэтому Вася пробует ещё раз: — Давай ляжем, и ты продолжишь.  
  
Вдруг Женя поднимает голову, и впервые за последний час смотрит на него осмысленным, не залитым водкой взглядом.  
  
— Ты пьян? — Васю так обескураживает этот вопрос, что он какое-то время лишь молча смотрит в ответ, но тихое тиканье выводит его из транса, и он наконец находит в себе силы ответить:  
  
— Да.  
  
— Это хорошо, — загадочно бормочет Женя и наконец заползает на кровать, утягивая Васю за собой. Когда они устраиваются на подушке, он возвращается к своему занятию, тяжело пыхтя и изредка случайно царапая ногтями кожу на Васиной руке. От усердия у него проступает венка на лбу, ноздри раздуваются, а лицо и шею заливает румянец. Он даже язык высовывает, но застёжка всё никак не поддаётся, то и дело соскакивая и выскальзывая из рук.  
  
Вася хмыкает, чувствуя, как ноздри щекочет запах Жениного шампуня.  
  
— Вась, я хочу тебя поцеловать, — вдруг говорит Женя, и его голос звучит так серьёзно и спокойно, что Вася замирает, боясь пошевелиться. Ему впервые нечего ответить, и впервые ответить настолько необходимо. Женя тяжело дышит под боком, а Вася даже не может на него посмотреть, потому что не знает, готов ли встретиться с ним взглядом. Конечно же, он не готов. Зря он поменял ход событий, вот оно и аукнулось.  
  
Он как раз обещает себе больше никогда так не делать, как вдруг к щеке прижимаются мокрые губы, и Васе кажется, что он в одно мгновение теряет все способности хранителя. В голове звенит пустота, а в груди слышится странный отголосок стука давно переставшего биться сердца, и Вася невольно тянется рукой к тому месту, где ему послышалось это давно забытое эхо. Он любит Женю, конечно, он его любит, он ведь его оберегаемый, вот только Вася и подумать не мог, что всё это может вылиться во что-то подобное. Ангелы не заводят отношений с людьми. Ангелы вообще не заводят отношений, да им и не хочется. По крайней мере раньше Васе не хотелось, а сейчас часть его отчаянно желает на миг продлить влажное прикосновение к щеке. И ещё он хочет быть хотя бы наполовину таким же пьяным, как и Женя.  
  
Пока в его голове роятся мысли, Женино дыхание выравнивается, и Вася вдруг понимает, что тот уснул, уткнувшись носом ему в шею и бормоча что-то бессвязное куда-то в изгиб плеча. Праздничный колпак съехал ему на ухо и сильно помялся, и Вася бережно снимает его и, стараясь не потревожить уснувшего Женю, отбрасывает в сторону. Свой колпак он тоже стаскивает и кидает следом. Повернув руку, он смотрит на часы, которые, как ни странно, всё-таки застёгнуты, пусть и не достаточно плотно — они показывают пять минут первого.  
  
— Эй, вы где… — в комнату врывается взлохмаченный Лапук, и почему-то у него в руках болтается что-то очень напоминающее полный воды презерватив. — Вы чё?..  
  
Вася прикладывает палец к губам и машет свободной рукой, и он обрывает себя на полуслове, кивает и выскальзывает обратно в коридор, плотно закрывая дверь. Из-за неё доносится смех, а музыка вдруг становится чуть тише, и голоса тонут в тёмном пространстве комнаты. Женя рядом ворочается, и Вася пытается занять более удобное положение, сожалея о том, что не может вытащить из-под них одеяло.  
  
Всю ночь он сидит, чувствуя шеей горячее дыхание Жени, и улыбается сам себе.  


* * *

  
У Васи анатомия кукольного кена и небьющееся сердце, поэтому совершенно непонятно, что с ним происходит. Он ловит себя на том, что ночами слишком подолгу засматривается на спящего Женю; всё то время, которое они проводят вместе, старается то приобнять его, то схватить за руку и как-то странно реагирует на незнакомых парней, появляющихся рядом с ним. Это можно было бы свалить на тот факт, что Женя совсем скоро умрёт и Васе просто не хочется расставаться с первым оберегаемым, но дело тут явно не только в этом. По крайней мере этим не объяснить те случаи, когда Вася, пользуясь своим положением, наблюдал за тем, как Женя дрочит в душе.  
  
Он отвратителен сам себе.  
  
Тиканье часов на его запястье больше не кажется успокаивающим, оно раздражает и каждый раз, когда Вася садится за свой диплом, его охватывает мимолётный порыв снять их и забросить туда, где никто не станет искать. Но он не снимает, он лишь стискивает зубы и делает новую запись в толстом блокноте:  
  
_15.04.2017 11:28 Задумался, пошёл через дорогу на красный свет, чуть не попал под машину, пришлось его отдёрнуть. Отделался лёгким испугом._  
  
И если Женя в таких случаях отделывается лишь лёгким испугом, то Вася напуган до ужаса. Время летит так быстро, что он совершенно не замечает, как проходит зима, март и приходит апрель, и тогда-то на него и накатывает осознание. Женя скоро умрёт, и он должен быть свидетелем, как в дурацком средневековье, будто его приглашают на казнь самого дорогого ему человека, ещё и предлагая билеты в первый ряд. Вася ненавидит свою учёбу, будущую работу и всё, что с ними связано. Почему-то ему особенно горько смотреть последнюю часть «Гарри Поттера», когда они с Женей устраивают очередной марафон прямо за день до его смерти. Если честно, Вася не уверен, кто из них завтра должен умереть.  
  
Вот только когда он идёт за Женей по тёмному парку на окраине города семнадцатого числа, а время неуклонно движется к девяти, он вдруг понимает это особенно ясно. Его святая обязанность — спасать людей, но именно сейчас он не может ничего сделать, и это несправедливо. Именно тогда, когда оберегаемый стал ему дорог, Вася должен его убить. Он не будет держать нож, но он будет смотреть и не вмешиваться, а это гораздо хуже, потому что одно дело убить какого-то человека, а совсем другое — не спасти того, кого мог спасти. В чём смысл Васиной работы? Почему все люди просто не могут благополучно доживать до старости? Чтобы была работа для студентов? Как же глупо. И хуже всего то, что Вася не может не смотреть на казнь, потому что ангел хранитель должен быть с оберегаемым до самого конца. Он проклинает тот день, когда выбрал для себя путь сближения, а не остался в отдалении в качестве неприметного наблюдателя. Вася не представлял, что это будет так тяжело, но он теперь прекрасно понимает тех хранителей, которые не вступают в контакт со своими оберегаемыми.  
  
Женя не знает, что Вася идёт за ним следом. Он просто роется в телефоне и напевает себе под нос новый сингл Эда Ширана, прячась от пронизывающего весеннего ветерка под полами длинного серого пальто. Беззаботный и даже, кажется, счастливый.  
  
Вася не может на это смотреть.  
  
Остановившись у скамейки под тусклым, поскрипывающим на ветру фонарём, Женя расправляет пальто, садится и наклоняется совсем низко к телефону, видимо, набирая кому-то сообщение. Вася останавливается у соседней скамейки, где Женя не сможет его увидеть, но не садится, а замирает, жадно вглядываясь в будущее и в тайне надеясь, что он ошибся. Вот только он знает, что все подсчёты верны. Он опускает взгляд на часы, и это единственный случай за сегодняшний вечер, когда обострённая восприимчивость органов чувств не кажется ему издевательством.  
  
Остаётся двенадцать минут.  
  
В конце дорожки появляются два силуэта, и он не сразу осознаёт, что это не картинка из будущего, а вполне реальное настоящее. Больше в парке нет никого, только вороны и голуби, гуляющие по газону и равнодушно поглядывающие на всё вокруг жёлтыми стеклянными глазами.  
  
Вася нервно смотрит на часы. Десять минут.  
  
Он не знает, что его туда тянет, но он лезет в кусты за скамейкой и идёт к Жене, стараясь не шуметь и не пугать его. В будущем Вася уже может разглядеть лица парней, медленно вразвалку шагающих в их сторону. Они похожи не на бандитов, а скорее на торчков, пару минут назад принявших дозу, и скорее всего ими они и являются. Вася понятия не имеет, как они могут навредить Жене. И совершенно не хочет узнавать. Но он смотрит, надеясь, что ход времени вдруг сам собой изменится и ничего не произойдёт. Смотрит, потому что ждёт какого-то знака. И вот когда в будущем торчки подходят совсем близко к скамейке, а один из них нависает над Женей и хрипит: «Э, сестрёнка, закурить не будет?», Вася срывается.  
  
— Жень, — зовёт он, раздвигая колючие ветки куста и царапая руки. Он не хочет думать о том, сколько правил небесного мира нарушает. — Женя.  
  
Телефон едва не вываливается у Жени из рук.  
  
— Блять, — шипит он и оборачивается, — ёбаный свет, ты совсем больной? Ты что делаешь?  
  
Но Васе некогда ему объяснять.  
  
— Лезь сюда, — зовёт он, стараясь игнорировать какое-то странное покалывание в области лопаток, а вместе с тем и скептический взгляд Жени, который, судя по его недовольному виду, никуда не собирается. Если он в ближайшие десять секунд не сдвинется с места, Вася сам затащит его в кусты. — Жень, лезь быстрее, пожалуйста.  
  
— Ты точно больной, — ругается тот себе под нос, но в кусты лезет, на ходу засовывая телефон в карман, путаясь в пальто и случайно заваливаясь на Васю, и Вася шипит, призывая Женю говорить тише. — Сука, шмара, блять, етить твою за ногу, Вася, какого хуя?  
  
Они валятся с ног, потому что Женя обо что-то спотыкается, и Вася молится, чтобы их не заметили те парни, потому что если возмущённый шёпот и не слышно, то хруст веток заглушить гораздо труднее. Но возможно, их примут за какое-нибудь животное и пройдут мимо. Женю тем временем волнуют совсем другие проблемы.  
  
— Пиздец, если здесь хоть кто-то до нас нагадил, я убью тебя! — и почему-то это успокаивает, и Вася наконец находит в себе силы взять себя в руки и взглянуть на часы. Отпихивая в сторону брыкающегося Женю, он поднимает руку и смотрит на тикающий в темноте циферблат.  
  
Четыре минуты.  
  
Из-за кустов доносятся голоса, и он автоматически зажимает Жене рот рукой, стараясь снова не свалиться. Наверное, в этом мало приятного, потому что руки у него мокрые и грязные от травы и земли, но по-другому заставить Женю заткнуться вряд ли возможно, а времени на эксперименты нет.  
  
— Тихо, — шипит Вася и, убирая ладонь от ошалелого лица Жени, командует: — Пошли.  
  
На всякий случай он всё-таки берёт Женю за руку, и тот наконец перестаёт ругаться и успокаивается. Только недовольно сопит, но Вася не обращает на это внимания, глядя лишь на часы на своей руке, и одними губами отсчитывает секунды.  
  
— А ты в курсе, что мы идём по газону? — шепчет Женя, дёргая его за рукав.  
  
— В курсе, — бросает он, не отрывая взгляд от циферблата. Две минуты.  
  
Дальше они идут в тишине, а Васе кажется, что все его чувства обострились до предела, как будто в отчаянном предсмертном рывке. Он слышит, как оглушительно грохочет Женино сердце, ощущает исходящее от него тепло, видит каждый волосок на своей руке и чувствует запах молодой травы, краски и собачьего дерьма. Но чего-то не хватает, и он никак не может понять чего. Спину всё ещё покалывает, будто бы что-то царапает кожу изнутри, но эта боль витает где-то на задворках сознания, так что на неё нетрудно не обращать внимания.  
  
— Ты скажешь, куда мы идём?  
  
Вася оборачивается, понятия не имея, что собирается на это ответить, и вдруг замирает, встретившись с ним взглядом. Женя помятый и растрёпанный, но в его глазах Вася видит безграничное доверие и ожидание, и это почему-то сбивает с ног, а слова, какими бы они ни были, застревают в горле. На спине как будто шелушится кожа, и он невольно тянется к раздражённому месту.  
  
Чтобы не смотреть в Женины глаза, Вася снова опускает взгляд на часы. Четыре минуты десятого. У него получилось.  
  
Вдруг всё вокруг замирает и растворяется, а спину пронзает адская боль, будто его за кожу подвешивают на крюках и рывками тянут вверх. И тут вдруг Вася понимает, чего ему не хватало. Он не может видеть будущее, кажется, с того самого момента, как затащил Женю в кусты. Всё, что он может видеть, — это его ошарашенное лицо, отпечатавшееся в воспоминании. И клубящийся туман вокруг. Краешком сознания Вася догадывается, что это облака. Он больше года не был дома, но вместо радости чувствует лишь головокружение, боль в спине и приступы тошноты.  
  
Перед ним вырастает величественная фигура в белом костюме и широкими крыльями за спиной, но Васе не хочется его видеть. Он хочет вернуться туда, где бросил Женю, а от одной мысли об архангеле Михаиле у него клокочет что-то в груди и сжимаются кулаки. Глаза жжёт от яркого света, но он может видеть поросшее аккуратной щетиной лицо, испещрённое морщинами, но как будто молодое — настолько живым кажется его взгляд и здоровым — цвет лица. Архангел Михаил всегда выглядит безупречно, и на фоне растрёпанного, помятого, повалявшегося в кустах Васи это особенно очевидно.  
  
Вася пытается незаметно отряхнуть штаны и спрятать зелёное пятно от травы на рукаве, но взгляда не опускает.  
  
— Как диплом? — издалека начинает свой допрос архангел, и Вася морщится от спокойствия и непринуждённости, которыми сочится его голос.  
  
— Да вы же прекрасно знаете, что я облажался, — бурчит он. Терять уже нечего, в университете его всё равно даже уборщиком вряд ли оставят, поэтому, осмелев, Вася добавляет: — Давайте без этого.  
  
Хмыкнув, Михаил достаёт из кармана небольшую записную книжку и заглядывает почти в самый конец. Вася переминается с ноги на ногу и не знает, куда себя деть, он никогда не был тем ангелом, которого отчитывают за плохо выполненное задание или непотребное поведение. И сейчас он будто возвращается в своё человеческое детство, о котором у него остались лишь смутные воспоминания, больше похожие на сон. Как его отчитывала мама за порванные штаны, а он пытался ей сказать, что порвал их, пока лез на крышу за котёнком. Она его тогда оставила без обеда, а он не мог понять, почему его вина больше его заслуги. Сейчас Вася намного старше, но всё равно не может понять.  
  
— Сегодня твой оберегаемый должен был умереть, — Михаил откашливается в кулак и, выдержав паузу, продолжает: — но не умер. Так?  
  
— Ну так, да, — недовольно отвечает Вася и задаёт встречный вопрос: — Это нормально, что он один там остался?  
  
— То, что он там остался, в принципе нормальным быть не может, — архангел задумчиво листает страницы, — но если тебя это интересует, мы разговариваем вне времени, так что он не заметит твоего исчезновения.  
  
Это успокаивает, а над механизмом Вася решает не задумываться. Отчего-то в памяти всплывает случай, когда Женя вычитал, что Клеопатра мастурбировала сосудом с живыми шмелями, которые жужжали, а сосуд от этого вибрировал. Он тогда провёл целый вечер за компьютером, изучая статьи о возникновении вибраторов и пытаясь там найти ответ на вопрос, действительно ли хоть кто-то в человеческой истории создал секс-игрушку из живых шмелей и пустой бутылки. Лёг спать он тогда очень воодушевлённый своим открытием. На следующий день Женя рассказал об этом Васе и добавил, что это прекрасный пример того, что совершенно не важно, как работает то, что доставляет тебе удовольствие, главное, что оно работает и тебе хорошо.  
  
Вася улыбается, на какое-то время забывая и о боли в спине, и даже о том, где он находится. Он вдруг думает, что больше не боится. Не то чтобы раньше боялся, но сейчас у него на душе совсем спокойно, как будто его поступок уже полностью оправдан с точки зрения как совести, так и закона. И пусть это не так, Вася всё равно чувствует себя правым. Он понимает, что знал, на что идёт, и он готов ко всему, потому что у него есть причина быть здесь.  
  
— Я призываю вас всё-таки вернуться к нашему разговору, — тем временем будто бы между делом бросает Михаил. — Почему он не умер?  
  
— Да как почему? — Вася продолжает улыбаться и, смело поднимая взгляд, честно отвечает: — Потому что я люблю его.  
  
Михаил кивает, будто и не ожидал услышать другого ответа, а Вася усмехается, потому что прекрасно знает, что научный руководитель давно уже всё понял. Да кто угодно бы понял, на самом деле, а уж всезнающее бессмертное существо тем более.  
  
— Это ваше объяснение?  
  
— Да, моё объяснение. — Спина болит просто невыносимо, а кожу вокруг будто что-то щекочет, но он старается это игнорировать. — А вы лучше объясните, почему он должен был умереть?  
  
На самом деле Вася прекрасно знает ответ на этот вопрос, потому что не прогулял ни одной лекции по моделированию судеб, но хочет услышать это из уст самого архангела. Да, есть законы, которым нужно подчиняться, а ещё есть распланированная на ближайшие тысячи лет история, нарушить которую может любой лишний человек, или же наоборот — любой, погибший раньше времени. И Вася умом понимает, что поступил неправильно, но всё равно глубоко в душе знает, что нельзя было поступить иначе.  
  
Архангел тем временем окидывает его внимательным взглядом, и Васе кажется, будто на бесстрастном лице мелькает намёк на лёгкую добрую грусть. Он не опускает взгляд.  
  
— Все люди должны умереть, — отвечает Михаил, глядя на Васю из-под густых бровей. — Таков закон.  
  
— Не вижу проблемы в том, чтобы они умерли чуть позже, — возражает Вася, почёсывая плечо.  
  
На это архангел Михаил ничего не отвечает и лишь задумчиво чешет подбородок, а на его лице играют желваки. И даже будучи абсолютно уверенным в себе и своих убеждениях, Вася чувствует холодок, пробирающий тело насквозь. Ему ужасно не нравится происходящее, и он мечтает, чтобы этот допрос поскорее закончился, но физически не может держать язык за зубами. Часть его хочет доказать свою правоту, будто желая отыграться за того котёнка из детства, но другой части кажется, что сейчас ему не нужно ничего доказывать. Тому, кому надо, он уже всё доказал, и перед другими оправдываться за это не нужно.  
  
Тем временем Михаил захлопывает блокнот и убирает его в карман пиджака.  
  
— Вы же понимаете, что это отчисление?  
  
— Ну да, — Вася пожимает плечами, — да я бы и сам отчислился, если честно, не моё это.  
  
— Оно и видно, — соглашается архангел, почёсывая подбородок. — И какие планы на дальнейшую жизнь?  
  
— Да так, кое-какие.  
  
Планы у Васи достаточно определённые, но он не собирается посвящать в них Михаила — тот и так увидит, если захочет. Начать сниматься в роликах вместе с парнями, напиться, почувствовать стук сердца в груди и поспать. Эти желания мешаются в кашу и путаются между собой, но есть и те, которые он осознаёт вполне чётко. Все они связаны с Женей, и о них как-то особенно не хочется никому рассказывать. А ещё Вася планирует как следует выругаться как только ему предоставится такая возможность. И лучше бы этой возможности предоставиться как можно скорее, но язык сам собой мелет новые вопросы, ни на секунду не останавливаясь. Ведь есть ещё одна проблема, которую Васе хочется обсудить.  
  
— А Дима как? — Михаил снова удивлённо на него смотрит, и Вася, сглотнув, продолжает свой вопрос: — Сдал?  
  
— Вчера, — отвечает архангел, — а что? Я не могу его тебе назначить.  
  
Вася фыркает. Дима, конечно, прекрасный друг, но в жизни Васи скорее всего будут такие вещи, которые ему лучше не видеть, так что факт ненадобности ангела-хранителя для тех, кто избежал предначертанной ему смерти или, как он, получил вторую в качестве наказания, его несомненно радует. Никаких ангелов рядом и спокойная, размеренная жизнь до глубокой старости, если, конечно, он вдруг не решит специально с собой покончить. Что, конечно, вряд ли.  
  
— Да знаю я, — на всякий случай говорит он. — Забросьте его просто поближе куда-нибудь. У Лапука ребёнок скоро родится, вот ему можно.  
  
Михаил задумчиво кивает.  
  
— Посмотрим.  
  
Почему-то это обнадёживает. Вася кивает и слабо шепчет в ответ: «Спасибо», будто опасаясь спугнуть выпавший ему шанс повидаться с другом. Ему вдруг начинает казаться, что этого разговора с научным руководителем вообще не должно было случиться и Михаил просто собирался дать ему ещё одну возможность, а Вася от неё отказался ещё до того, как она была предложена. Но Вася не жалеет, что сейчас его низвергнут на землю. Вряд ли так плохо быть падшим ангелом, особенно если есть тот, ради кого не жалко упасть.  
  
Свет начинает медленно затухать, а силуэт архангела потихоньку заволакивает туманом, и вот Вася уже парит в темноте. Спина снова начинает чесаться, но уже немного по-другому, будто кожа стягивается от сухости, а всё тело как-то странно покалывает. Он понимает, что оживает, когда чувствует глухой удар под рёбрами, и из груди сам собой вырывается ликующий крик, который, конечно, никто не слышит. По жилам растекается кровь, в животе урчит, а лёгкие с каждым вздохом раздуваются, наполняясь воздухом. Он дышит, он живёт.  
  
И он любит.  
  
Он впервые действительно чувствует, как сильно он любит, когда перед ним возникает Женя — точно такой, каким Вася его оставил, выжидающий и немного напуганный, в испачканном пальто и помятых брюках. Вася уже не видит так хорошо в темноте, не слышит биение его сердца, но ему кажется, что все эти обострённые чувства преобразились и слились в головокружительное обожание, которое затопляет тело с ног до головы. Он улыбается, ощущая, как расслабляется Женина ладонь в его руке.  
  
В памяти звучит оставленный без ответа вопрос: «Ты скажешь, куда мы идём?», но он так и останется без ответа. Потому что Вася набирает в дышащую грудь как можно больше воздуха и выпаливает, наблюдая в тусклом свете за тем, как румянец заливает Женины щёки:  
  
— Я люблю тебя пиздец просто.


	4. Евангелие от Жени

У него обнаруживается какой-то ненормальный заскок на нецензурную брань. Раньше Женя как-то не замечал за собой такого, но сейчас, когда в тёмной спальне Вася жадно целует его, слепо водя руками по телу и забираясь тёплыми ладонями под влажный от пота свитшот, и бормочет в губы бессмысленные ругательства, Женя плывёт. Вася никогда не позволял себе выражаться, и сегодняшним вечером будто отчаянно старается наверстать упущенное. Как будто потоком из «сука», «блядь», «пиздец» и «охуенный» срывает невидимую плотину, или же Женя сцеловывает с влажных губ какую-то магическую печать. Если так, то ему хочется исследовать всё крепкое, горячее тело на предмет наличия ещё каких-либо печатей. Чувствуя ладонь на своём бедре, он с удовольствием думает, что для этого у них впереди ещё целая ночь.  
  
Он благоговейно проводит руками по Васиным плечам, чувствуя под пальцами мягкую ткань, а под ней — перекатывающиеся мышцы. Если честно, Жене кажется, что Вася, если бы захотел, смог бы с лёгкостью поднять его и трахнуть, вжимая в стену. Хотя судя по тому, как осторожно он действует сейчас, такого удовольствия не стоит ждать ещё ближайшие несколько месяцев. На мгновение Вася отрывается от него и нависает над Женей, будто пытаясь разглядеть что-то, вот только сам Женя видит лишь размытые черты его лица и взъерошенные волосы. Он довольно ухмыляется и сжимает Васины бицепсы, вдруг осознавая, насколько больше они его собственных.  
  
— Блять, ну у тебя руки, конечно, — завороженно выдыхает он, чувствуя, как в штанах становится тесно, и отчаянно мечтая, чтобы их с него наконец сняли этими самыми руками. — Качаешься?  
  
Посмеиваясь, Вася снова его целует, мягко проникая в рот языком, и должно быть в отместку за испорченную причёску зарывается пальцами Жене в волосы. Оторвавшись от него, он ухмыляется и шёпотом отвечает:  
  
— Иногда.  
  
— Иногда — это сколько раз в неделю? — Серьёзно, если Вася имеет такую мускулатуру благодаря нескольким в месяц походам в спортзал, Жене нужно знать, где этот зал находится и к какому тренеру там лучше записаться. Его всё равно не хватает на более плотный график тренировок, а пару раз в месяц можно и сходить. Вдруг ему в голову приходит догадка, которую он тут же озвучивает: — Ты служил, да?  
  
— Как это связано? — сквозь смех интересуется Вася, медленно снимая с Жени свитшот, и оглаживает оголившуюся грудь, не отрывая взгляд от его лица. Дыхание обоих сбивается, когда шершавая кожа ладоней касается сосков, и Женя шумно втягивает воздух сквозь зубы. — Было дело. Воздушные войска, так сказать.  
  
Десантник, значит. Женю это даже не удивляет, потому что некоторые Васины замашки иначе как военной подготовкой не объяснить. То, как он держит удар, его идеальная осанка и удивительная неутомимость, ну и конечно тело, за которое Женя готов благодарить всю российскую армию, если, конечно, Вася действительно обязан этим ей. Если его мускулатура — дело рук таинственного тренера из таинственного спортзала, Женя готов съездить туда и пожать руку этому человеку. А ещё он готов поцеловать Васю прямо сейчас, потому что на самом деле его физподготовка не имеет никакого значения.  
  
Это он и делает, впиваясь в пухлые губы, сразу же отвечающие на поцелуй, и стягивает с Васи кофту, проводя кончиками пальцев по накаченной груди и медленно скользя ими на спину. Вдруг он чувствует что-то странное в районе лопаток и, затаив дыхание, оглаживает Васину спину снизу вверх, понимая, что на ней проступают два длинных, косых шрама, расположенных под углом и ровных, будто вымеренных по линейке. Женя на всякий случай ещё раз проводит по ним пальцами, ощущая всё те же тонкие вытянутые участки сморщенной кожи.  
  
— Ёбаный свет, ты что, служил в Афганистане? — Женя не уверен, что такое возможно, но его действительно пугают эти шрамы, тем более что он совершенно не понимает их природу. — Тебя резали?  
  
— М-м? — мычит Вася ему в шею, спускаясь к ложбинке между ключицами и засасывая кожу, а Женя отзывчиво стонет, царапая его спину и выгибаясь. — Ты о чём?  
  
Его голос такой спокойный, что Жене на мгновение кажется, что ему и правда померещилось и ничего такого на Васиной спине нет, но снова скользя ладонями по его плечам, он задевает края тонких шрамов и вздрагивает, представляя, что именно могло их оставить. В голову лезут классические ужастики про поехавших маньяков с нездоровыми пристрастиями к чистоте и порядку, но вряд ли от таких уходят в здравом уме. А с Васей, судя по всему, всё в порядке, так что вряд ли у него в прошлом были такие серьёзные душевные потрясения.  
  
Но Женя не может удовольствоваться такими смутными догадками, поэтому легонько проводит ногтями по шрамам и шепчет Васе на ухо:  
  
— Об этом, — Вася снова отрывается от его шеи, и Женя начинает жалеть, что завёл этот разговор сейчас, а не после секса. — Бля, Вась, у тебя спина как у ампутированной бабочки…  
  
Что бы это ни значило, это первая ассоциация, всплывающая у Жени в голове. Он сразу представляет себе бабочку, которой аккуратно срезают крылья, и сглатывает, нежно поглаживая Васину спину. Крылья ему, конечно, никто не срезал, но больно наверняка было.  
  
— А-а, — задумчиво тянет Вася, приподнимаясь, и, глядя Жене в лицо, скользит большим пальцем по его губам, слегка надавливая на нижнюю. Женя чувствует, как по подбородку течёт слюна, но ничего с этим не делает. — Это по пьяни в универе. Не отвлекайся.  
  
— Пиздец, — только и выдыхает он, но решает и правда не отвлекаться, потому что к разговору они успеют вернуться в любой момент, а вот настроение уйдёт и до завтра уже точно не вернётся. Особенно тяжело думать о пьяных похождениях Васи, когда его ладони ложатся на Женин ремень и начинают возиться с пряжкой.  
  
С джинсами он расстаётся так быстро, что не успевает ничего толком понять, и только подаётся вперёд, подставляясь под ласковые руки, скользящие по внутренней стороне его бёдер, и сильнее раздвигая ноги. Воздух в комнате густой и тяжёлый, и в нём стоит терпкий запах пота и секса, и впервые за долгое время запах чужого тела кажется Жене таким приятным. Он зарывается носом Васе в шею и глубоко вдыхает, проводя губами по нежной коже и оставляя засос где-то под ухом. Дыхание Васи учащается, и Женя довольно стонет, когда тяжёлое тело вдавливает его в кровать, а подтянутый живот касается возбуждённого члена. Трусы начинают мешать, но куда сильнее мешают Васины штаны, которые почему-то до сих пор на нём, и Женя требовательно дёргает его за пояс.  
  
— Снимай, — только и может выдавить он, снова целуя его губы, промахиваясь и неловко проводя носом но небритой щеке. — Давай, давай снимай.  
  
— Блять, — выдыхает Вася, и Жене кажется, что он задыхается. Он тянется к ширинке на его брюках, ощущая сквозь них твёрдый возбуждённый член и дрожа всем телом от предвкушения.  
  
— Надеюсь, там без шрамов, — неловко шутит он и тут же замирает, понимая что ляпнул, но Вася лишь смеётся в ответ и снова горячо его целует. Жене кажется, у него утром будут невыносимо болеть губы.  
  
Пока Вася стаскивает с себя штаны, Женя лезет в тумбочку, доставая оттуда совсем новый флакончик смазки и презерватив. Всё это он кладёт рядом на кровать, надеясь, что оно не потеряется в складках смятого белья, и ловит на себе взгляд уже полностью раздевшегося Васи. В тусклом свете, льющемся из окна, очень сложно разглядеть его лицо, но Женя знает, что Вася смотрит прямо на него, и сглатывает, одаривая его ответным взглядом. У него красивое тело, не такое накачанное, каким казалось на ощупь, но подтянутое и крепкое, и глядя на него, Женя невольно облизывает губы. Он действительно хочет, чтобы Вася трахнул его у стены.  
  
Вот только говорит он лишь:  
  
— Блять, трахни меня, — и когда Вася подползает ближе и наконец стаскивает с него трусы, Женя переворачивает его за плечи и нависает сверху, перекинув ногу через его торс и бездумно водя ладонями по тяжело вздымающейся груди. — Пожалуйста.  
  
— Блять, — вторит ему Вася, оглаживая ладонями его талию, и, спускаясь на задницу, сминает ягодицы, а Женя опять хрипло ругается, почти ложась на него, и непроизвольно толкается назад, случайно задевая потяжелевшими яйцами Васин член. — Сука. — Из груди Васи вырывается глухой стон, и он закатывает глаза, а Женя довольно улыбается и начинает выцеловывать его шею, спускаясь всё ниже и ниже и наконец задерживаясь у тёмного ореола соска. Он медленно обводит его языком и, когда чувствует, как пальцы на заднице сжимаются сильнее, прикусывает зубами горошину и начинает её посасывать, двумя пальцами потирая второй сосок.  
  
Вдруг Женя чувствует в волосах крепкую хватку и отрывается от своего занятия, напоследок сжимая зубы сильнее, и под тихое шипение поднимается выше, а Вася вовлекает его в очередной поцелуй, одной рукой продолжая поглаживать ягодицу, спускаясь на бедро и слегка царапая кожу. Они целуются почти целый вечер, но сейчас это получается как-то особенно мокро и грязно, и Женя стонет от удовольствия, потираясь членом о Васин живот, который уже влажный и скользкий из-за капающей с головки смазки.  
  
Вдруг его губ касаются пальцы, и хоть Вася ничего не говорит, Женя всё без слов понимает, вбирая их на три фаланги и обильно смачивая слюной. У него во рту так мокро, что это получается очень быстро, и поблёскивающие от влаги пальцы выскальзывают наружу, а к ним от губ тянется ниточка слюны, пропадающая как только Вася вновь его целует.  
  
— Ты дурак, у нас смазка есть, — стонет Женя и выгибается, когда чувствует холодное прикосновение пальцев, скользящих между ягодицами, но ещё не проникающих внутрь. — Бля, Вась, я для кого достал?  
  
— А я ещё ничего не сделал, — ухмыляется Вася, а его рука, до этого крепко сжимающая Женино бедро, опускается ему на член, медленно поглаживая и размазывая по нему выступившую смазку. Женя закусывает губу, содрогаясь всем телом, подаётся вперёд и, чтобы не упасть, упирается ладонью в стену, когда Вася отодвигает большим пальцем крайнюю плоть и обводит головку. — Пиздец, Жень, я же реально ещё ничего не сделал.  
  
— Бля, завали ебало, — сквозь зубы шипит Женя, потому что если он ещё раз это скажет, скорее всего больше ничего делать и не придётся. — Пожалуйста.  
  
До его затуманенного сознания доносится тихий щелчок, и он с радостью понимает, что это крышка флакончика со смазкой. Пока Вася с ним возится, Женя находит применение свободной руке и, заведя её за спину и продвинувшись чуть вперёд, обхватывает его член у самого основания. В ответ раздаётся тихий стон, но он не удовлетворяет Жениного воображения, поэтому он начинает водить ладонью по стволу и широко улыбается, когда понимает, что Вася течёт ничуть не меньше. А ещё он, пусть и плохо, видит в темноте его лицо, и глядя на приоткрытые, поблёскивающие в тусклом свете губы, автоматически наклоняется к ним, скользя одной ладонью по стене и с неохотой выпуская член из другой.  
  
Они опять целуются, и Женя обхватывает Васино лицо руками и чувствует тёплую ладонь на заднице, отодвигающую в сторону одну ягодицу, и немного прохладную смазку на пальцах, скользящих по расселине. Когда один проскальзывает внутрь, он тихо стонет и, не слыша своих собственных слов, шепчет:  
  
— Я люблю тебя пиздец. — В ответ раздаётся глухой смешок.  
  
— Пиздец взаимно.  
  
Женя расслабляется и приподнимается, опираясь на Васину грудь, а Вася, подгадав момент, проталкивает внутрь него второй палец. Из-за позы пальцы входят всего на две фаланги, но этого вполне достаточно, чтобы заставить Женю тяжело дышать и кусать губы в попытках заглушить срывающиеся с них всхлипы. Вася приподнимается над подушками и скользит губами по Жениной груди, приобнимая его свободной рукой за талию, и прикусывает сосок, играя с ним языком. Женя стонет, и в этот момент пальцы внутри него раздвигаются — медленно, но довольно ощутимо растягивая тугие стенки.  
  
— Нормально? — слышит Женя и кивает, но понимая, что Вася его не видит, выдавливает из себя что-то, что, как он надеется, похоже на согласие, и тут же стонет, царапая Васе плечи, когда он начинает выкручивать второй сосок. Ноги трясутся, и, оставшись без опоры, Женя едва держится от падения, чувствуя, как по спине градом катится пот. Когда же тёплая ладонь с соска опускается ниже и в конце концов ложится ему на член, Женя издаёт задушенный вопль и теряет равновесие, придавливая Васю к кровати. — Блять.  
  
Пальцы входят глубже, а рука сжимается на члене сильнее, и с губ срывается стон, а вслед за ним тихая брань:  
  
— Ёб твою мать, — шипит Женя, пытаясь подняться, но при каждом движении пальцы двигаются в заднице, заставляя его снова дрожать всем телом. — Вась, блять, вытащи, я сам.  
  
Вася слушается и достаёт пальцы, небрежным движением обтирая их о простынь, а Женя пытается найти в темноте брошенный им флакончик со смазкой. Как только под рукой оказывается пластик, он поднимает бутылочку, собираясь её открыть, но вдруг ему в голову приходит другая идея. Опуская ладонь на собственный член, он тихо стонет и сдавливает его у основания, но продолжает внимательно изучать Васю, который нежно поглаживает его по бедру.  
  
— Ты как? — осторожно интересуется он, но Женя не отвечает, а лишь ухмыляется и неловко перебирается через него, чтобы устроиться между Васиных ног. — Женя, что ты делаешь?  
  
— Тебе понравится, — обещает Женя, окидывая его изучающим взглядом и останавливаясь на прижатом к подрагивающему животу члене. Он осторожно берёт его в руку и сглатывает, оценивая свои возможности, а Вася, кажется, замирает и задерживает дыхание. Когда Женя опускает голову и на пробу касается губами головки, он слышит тихое «блять», и все сомнения тут же рассеиваются, оставляя после себя лишь горячее желание и маленький намёк на волнение.  
  
Открыв рот, он медленно скользит губами по члену, одной рукой поглаживая Васино бедро, а второй перебирая яички, и слизывает языком каплю только выступившей смазки. Женя давно этого не делал, но вспомнить оказывается несложно, особенно когда в волосы зарываются пальцы, а сверху доносятся приглушённые ругательства и тяжёлое дыхание, срывающееся на хрип, когда рука на яичках слегка сжимается. Вкус у Васи солоноватый и довольно приятный, и рука Жени соскальзывает с бедра и начинает шарить по покрывалу в поисках презерватива и опять потерявшейся смазки.  
  
Тем временем ладонь на затылке надавливает чуть сильнее, и Женя пытается взять глубже, получая в ответ на старания очередную порцию стонов. Он довольно мычит, и тут Вася ломается и издаёт что-то больше похожее на всхлип, невольно сжимая волосы Жени так, что у него на глазах выступают слёзы. С хлюпающим звуком он выпускает изо рта член, чувствуя, как по подбородку стекает слюна, а пальцами наконец нащупывает шуршащую упаковку презерватива.  
  
Пока он расслаблен и немного потерян в пространстве, Вася осторожно обхватывает его за талию и переворачивает, укладывая на спину. Женя пытается сфокусировать на нём взгляд, облизывая губы, но Вася наклоняется к нему и целует, оглаживая ладонями бока и спускаясь на бёдра. Под сильными руками Женя млеет, но в какой-то момент они исчезают, и до его слуха доносится шуршание фольги. Открыв презерватив, Вася раскатывает его по члену и, шаря одной рукой по смятому одеялу в поисках смазки, другой проводит между Жениных ягодиц. Там всё ещё мокро, и Женя втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, раздвигая ноги шире.  
  
Щёлкает крышечка, и он закрывает глаза и пытается расслабиться, когда чувствует, как к заднице прижимается член, обтянутый латексом и щедро политый смазкой. Сглотнув, Женя впивается пальцами Васе в плечи, как вдруг чувствует горячее дыхание на своём лице. Вася целует его, чистой рукой поглаживая по щеке, и едва слышно шепчет:  
  
— Ты охуенный. — Они сталкиваются носами, и Женя обхватывает руками его шею. — Такой красивый, пиздец просто.  
  
Когда Вася в него толкается, Женя почти не чувствует боли, полностью занятый осмыслением только что услышанного. Он много слышал о разных извращениях, но никогда не думал, что откроет в себе тайное пристрастие к ругательствам, произнесённым в его адрес. Хотя, конечно, дело тут не в словах, а в Васе, который ругается с каким-то особым вкусом, с любовью к каждому слову. Но если совсем честно, дело просто в Васе.  
  
Женя притягивает его ближе, задыхаясь от ощущений, целует в колючую щёку и опускает одну руку, сжимая ею свой член и издавая глухой стон. Губы Васи находят его, а влажная от смазки ладонь накрывает Женину руку, начиная потихоньку ускорять темп. Толчки тоже подстраиваются под движения рук, и Женя отчётливо слышит, как под ними скрипит кровать, а её спинка трётся об обои на стене. А ещё ему кажется, что соседи стучат по батареям, но на данный момент его это совершенно не волнует. Он запрокидывает голову и стонет во весь голос, а Вася отчего-то издаёт глухой смешок.  
  
— Тоже это слышишь? — интересуется он, и Женя только и может кивнуть в ответ, крепче вжимаясь в разгорячённое, липкое от пота тело и смахивая со лба налипшие волосы. На всякий случай он в качестве ответа засасывает кожу на Васиной шее, слыша, как тот издаёт глухой утробный рык. — Блять.  
  
— Люблю тебя, — шепчет Женя, и вдруг тело над ним содрогается, и с протяжным стоном Вася кончает, вдавливая его в матрас и засаживая член на всю длину. Женя вторит жалобным всхлипам старой мебели, но для оргазма ещё чего-то не хватает, какой-то мелочи, а он так разбит, что не может понять, какой. Всё, что он может, это неразборчиво шептать Васе на ухо, чувствуя внутри себя тянущую пустоту: — Скажи, ещё скажи, скажи, скажи, пожалуйста… — Он и сам не знает, что хочет услышать, но очень надеется на то, что Вася догадается.  
  
Вася ложится рядом и, притягивая Женю спиной к себе и целуя в выступающие лопатки, опускает руку ему на член. Одну ногу он закидывает Жене на голень и, приподнимаясь на локте, почти прижимается к его уху.  
  
— Охуенный, — шепчет он, — охуенный, пиздецки люблю тебя, давай, милый.  
  
И каким-то образом это оказывается тем самым, и Женя, издав надрывный стон, забрызгивает спермой живот и постельное бельё, которое и так выглядит как ночной кошмар их с Полиной старенькой стиральной машинки. Сердце бешено бьётся, а грудь вздымается, пока по ней ласково скользит Васина ладонь. Женя дрожащей рукой находит её и переплетает их пальцы. Ему сейчас не хочется ни двигаться, ни говорить, на тело навалилась приятная усталость, а в голове звенит пустота. Возможно, он не отказался бы от поцелуя, но не может найти сил на то, чтобы повернуться, да и в таком случае они столкнутся лицом к лицу, а это почему-то кажется лишним. Но Вася и так целует его в шею, носом зарываясь в мокрые волосы на затылке, а по Жениной спине бегут мурашки. Какое-то время они так и лежат молча, и задумавшийся Женя большим пальцем машинально поглаживает Васины костяшки.  
  
Если честно, он никак не думал, что сегодняшний день закончится чем-то хотя бы близким к этому. Утром на работе Вася вообще был каким-то нелюдимым и срывался на каждом, кто попадал ему под руку — влетело даже Лапуку, который на свою беду решил помочь с установкой камеры. Когда же Женя позвал Васю прогуляться, тот как-то скис и, сославшись на плохое самочувствие, отказался. По правде говоря, утром он действительно выглядел не очень: бледный до синевы, с потухшим взглядом и даже как будто осунувшийся, чего нельзя было сказать о том человеке, с которым Женя пересёкся в парке. И уж тем более о том, который признался ему в любви под тусклым, поскрипывающим на ветру фонарём.  
  
Женя испускает тихий смешок, вспоминая Васино выражение лица в тот момент, когда он произнёс своё нелепое признание. Вася так смотрел на него, будто видел впервые в жизни и не мог поверить собственным словам. Женя в свою очередь смотрел на него точно так же.  
  
— Ты чего? — тихо интересуется Вася, обдавая горячим дыханием его шею.  
  
Всё ещё улыбаясь, Женя шепчет в ответ:  
  
— Не думал, конечно, что сегодняшний день так закончится.  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
Женя сильнее сжимает Васину ладонь, интуитивно догадываясь, что эти два слова несут в себе что-то куда более важное, но не совсем понимая, что именно. Но когда Вася обнимает его крепче и глубоко вдыхает, щекоча кожу за ухом, он отбрасывает глупый вопрос «Ты что, меня нюхаешь?» и думает, что всё понимает. Так, как только может понять.  
  
Он засыпает, убаюканный ровным дыханием над ухом и ритмичным стуком собственного сердца. Ему снится лохматая белая собака с длинным розовым языком, которая слизывает с неба облака, но наутро он, конечно, этого не помнит.  


* * *

  
Женя опаздывает. Они с Васей договорились встретиться в пять у караоке-бара, но сейчас уже десять минут шестого, а караоке-бар где-то в двух остановках от цветочного ларька, в котором Женя застрял. Сначала идея купить цветы в честь знаменательной даты — год вместе, как-никак — казалась интересной, но как только перед ним появились полки с пышными вычурными букетами, желание поздравить Васю таким способом сошло на нет. Но Женя всё равно стоит и смотрит уже пятнадцать минут, будто от этого что-то изменится. Он давно бы ушёл, но почему-то белые лилии привлекают внимание, и какая-то маленькая его часть хочет их купить, но куда более крупная настойчиво твердит, что Вася закинет его подарок в первую же попавшуюся урну. Вася, конечно, так не сделает, но и рад тоже вряд ли будет. Хотя с другой стороны дата действительно значимая, и являться на свидание с пустыми руками тоже не охота.  
  
Продавец в зелёном фартуке кидает в его сторону заинтересованные взгляды, но подходить после двух отказов не решается. Вздыхая, Женя смотрит на экран телефона и обнаруживает там пропущенный от Васи, тут же набирая его и поднося мобильный к уху. Действительно, стоило его предупредить.  
  
— Жень… — только начинает Вася, как Женя его перебивает:  
  
— Да, Вась, я опоздаю, — краем глаза он замечает, как меняется в лице продавец и ненавязчиво показывает ему средний палец, — я забыл позвонить, прости, всё в порядке. Давно ждёшь?  
  
В трубке раздаётся какая-то возня, за которой следует череда ругательств, а потом на какое-то время повисает тишина. Наконец Вася отвечает:  
  
— Нет, я… нет, — опять что-то шумит, будто связь пропадает, и Женя начинает нервно постукивать носком ботинка по полу, свободной рукой поправляя выбившийся в одном из букетов цветок. — Жень, я как раз звоню, чтобы сказать… Тут такое дело… — Шорох раздаётся у самого динамика, и Женя морщится, относя телефон от уха. — Блять… Ты приходи, но давай сегодня без караоке.  
  
Женя понятия не имеет, что может заставить Васю отказаться от караоке, но причина, должно быть, очень серьёзная. Они выбираются не так часто, особенно последнее время, а Васе очень нравится караоке, хотя и не совсем понятно, почему: он постоянно таскает туда Женю, но почти не поёт, а лишь сидит и пьёт пиво или курит кальян. Но сколько Женя ни предлагает ему сходить в обычный бар, Вася всегда отказывается.  
  
— И по дороге сними наличку на такси, — между делом просит Вася, а его голос как-то странно дрожит.  
  
— А у тебя нет? — Женя пытается вспомнить их утренний разговор. — Так ты же вроде брал тысячи три на сегодня? — От волнения он начинает расхаживать по магазину из угла в угол, потирая нос и всё ещё не забывая зло поглядывать на вставшего за кассу продавца. Ну хоть вопрос покупки букета уже отпал сам собой, раз уж Вася успел куда-то деть всё, что у него было. — Вась, что у тебя случилось?  
  
Трубка снова барахлит, и сквозь этот шум Жене кажется, что он слышит: «Приходи», после чего звонок обрывается, и механический женский голос начинает объяснять, почему это произошло. Какое-то время Женя просто смотрит на экран, пока тот не гаснет, потом прячет мобильный в карман и выходит на улицу. Апрель в этом году тёплый, но очень уж сырой, так что на всех дорогах разливаются лужи, через которые кое-где перекинуты шаткие конструкции из досок. Дело клонится к вечеру, и народ начинает потихоньку заполнять улицы, выползая из своих офисов, садясь за рули своих автомобилей и вставая в длинные пробки до дома. В такие моменты Жене особенно нравится то, как складывается его жизнь. Он может себе позволить напиться вечером вторника, а потом проспать всю среду, если понадобится. И пусть в этот раз, судя по всему, не понадобится, но кто знает, когда такая возможность ещё пригодится.  
  
Решив не дожидаться автобуса, Женя почти бежит к караоке-бару, то и дело поправляя сваливающиеся с носа очки. Однако в оживлённой части города слишком тяжело быстро передвигаться, так что он постоянно наскакивает на каких-то зевак, случайно пинает их портфели, а об сумку одной старушки даже довольно сильно ударяется. Наконец из-за угла появляется знакомая яркая вывеска, мигающая разноцветными лампочками, и Женя позволяет себе немного отдышаться и оглядеться.  
  
У дверей бара он видит переступающего с ноги на ногу Васю с каким-то бесформенным свёртком в руках. Когда Женя подходит ближе и Вася его наконец замечает, он как-то виновато улыбается и пожимает плечами. Если Женю не подводят глаза, свёрток в его руках шевелится. На всякий случай он сразу спрашивает:  
  
— Что это? — и указывает на нечто, обмотанное Васиным шарфом. — И чё у тебя шея голая, придурок, ты только выздоровел.  
  
— Буханка, — отвечает Вася, стараясь поправить воротник куртки, и нервно чешет затылок.  
  
— Буханка?  
  
Женя подходит к нему и заглядывает под шарф, тут же чуть не падая прямо посреди оживлённой улицы. На него огромными тёмными глазами смотрит рыжий с тёмно-серыми пятнами щенок и виляет хвостом так, что шарф сбивается складками. У него обвислые уши и весёлая вытянутая морда, и Женя просто не может поверить в то, что на самом деле это видит. Он стоит, хлопает глазами и не находит слов кроме как:  
  
— А в шарфе зачем?  
  
Вася пожимает плечами, заботливо, но безрезультатно прикрывая мечущийся туда-сюда хвост.  
  
— Так я подумал, холодно ему…  
  
Иногда Жене хочется дать Васе затрещину, но он действительно опасается, что этот недотёпа выронит Буханку, поэтому лишь трёт виски и спрашивает:  
  
— И ты все деньги потратил на него? — Щенок лает, а Вася виновато кивает, открывая было рот, чтобы что-то добавить, но Женя его останавливает: — Блять, только не говори ничего, я думаю. — Буханка опять лает, а Женя лишь устало стонет в ответ: — Пиздец прибавление в семье, конечно.  
  
Подходя ближе и привставая на цыпочки, Вася тянется, чтобы его поцеловать, но Женя выворачивается, всем видом выражая своё недовольство, и достаёт телефон, чтобы вызвать такси. А потом бежит на поиски ближайшего банкомата, потому что совсем забыл по дороге снять наличку.  
  
Таким составом они и добираются до дома, где устраивают щенку временную лежанку из старого, забытого Полиной покрывала. Она окончательно съехалась с парнем в конце прошлого года, а Вася занял её место в Жениной квартире, а также обзавёлся личными местами в его комнате, в его кровати и, что пожалуй самое важное, в Женином сердце. И если Вася покупает собаку непонятной породы и притаскивает её в дом, что ж, Жене приходится с этим смириться, хотя ходить с ней на прогулки он, конечно, не собирается.  
  
Но он ходит, потому что любит Буханку.  
  
— Что, сильнее, чем меня? — как-то спрашивает у него за ужином Вася, скармливая лежащему между ними щенку кусок колбасы с пиццы.  
  
— Конечно, — отвечает Женя, почёсывая Буханку между ушей и с улыбкой наблюдая за тем, как он зевает.  
  
Конечно, нет. Он любит всех членов семьи одинаково. Но Васю чуть-чуть больше, так что ему об этом знать не обязательно.


End file.
